


Staring, Sharing, Swimming, Kissing

by OliveMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Be Gentle With Me, Beach Holidays, Biting, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Boys Kissing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Half italian Sousuke, Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Most of the character show up in the third chapter, Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Some characters meet each other for the first time, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, The first two chapters are fluff, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Topping from the Bottom, Weed, because why not, implied makoharu, kind of, mainly Sousuke's POV, sometimes, sourin, sourin focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveMatsuoka/pseuds/OliveMatsuoka
Summary: Sousuke watches the team getting closer, absentmindedly, when suddenly an unusual colour flashes in his peripheral vision. Instinctively, he searches for the colour again and his heart stops.His eyes fall on a boy his age, a few inches shorter than himself. He has fair skin that looks smooth to the touch, even from the distance and has lean and well defined muscles. But the feature that has Sousuke unable to keep his mouth closed, is the boys’s semi-long maroon hair, the longer strands in the front swaying with the wind and he walked.Sousuke closes his mouth and swallows, continuing to gape at the boy. “Wh-who is that?”.---There are other pairings in this fic (like MakoHaru) and that's why I tagged them, but it is very much SouRin focused.(Sousuke and Rin are 19 years old)Also, I went a little wild with the tags so... they have a lot of information, if you want to check them out!





	1. Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for clicking of this fic!
> 
> This is my first fic EVER. I have never written anything before except for a few and far between school works so... Lower our expectations as much as possible before reading and... maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised? Maybe?  
> Also, english is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes and whatnot. If you DO notice something, please please! let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> I'll be posting the first two chapters because that's what I have so far, but the next ones are currently being written, so I won't stop halfway through, I promise. I get really sad when that happens in other fics so I'll try my best to upload quickly.
> 
> Any feedback is very welcome. Criticism helps me get better, as long as it's meant to help and not to insult.  
> If you don't like it, don't read it, please!
> 
> If you'd like a mental image to help picture the scenario, check out the first 11 photos of the beach I "used", in here:
> 
> http://www.huismanfoto.eu/Album%20948%20Algarve%20kust%2015a/index.html 
> 
> Oh well, that's it for now I guess. Enjoy!

Sousuke is at the beach with his large italian/japanese family, which is occupying a vast area of sand, between the rocks and the sea. They are that loud, large family that you don’t want to be around if you just came to the beach for peace and quiet. Kids are running everywhere naked, adults are laughing loudly and teenagers are playing every sort of beach game imaginable. 

Sousuke's mother, Sophia, and father, Mitsugi, met in Japan, while his mother was on a gap year and decided to travel around the world. His father worked at his family’s small restaurant, which specialised in Tonkatsu and when Sophia walked in the small room, completely dishevelled. Long dark hair tied in a very messy ponytail, wearing a backpack almost bigger than her and a smile that made him drop the bowls he was carrying. He didn’t know wether to run out of there, or bow in front of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She, however, made the choice for him and greeted him in very poor japanese (which he found endearing), while getting settled on a bench at the counter, right in front of Mitsugi, looking at him with those beautiful teal eyes. 

After that, they became inseparable, which was a surprise at first, for everyone who saw them together, because he didn’t speak Italian and she didn’t speak Japanese. But they never seemed bothered or frustrated by that fact. Somehow, using a mixture of each of their native languages and bad English, big gestures and looks, they managed to have the most incredible and intimate connections. 

They married three months after they met, mainly so she could move to Japan to live with him, and they both opened a small Italian ice cream shop, which from there grew into four more locations: one more in a different part of Tokyo and two in Italy, which are run by Sousuke’s aunt, who - when two families finally met, after they were married, at her family house in Tuscany - fell in love with Mitsugi’s younger brother and chased after him until he finally gave in to her charms. They also got married, a year later, and had their first son right after, at the same time as Sophia and Mitsugi.

Being from very different parts of the world, it was hard for all of them to see each other often. So, every year the family reunited in south of Portugal. Mitsugi’s best friend from middle school, who made a living in buying houses all over the world, renovating and renting them, offered to let Mitusgi and his family stay at one of his houses, for the last 10 years. 

It was quite a big house, located on a hill, overlooking the ocean, but it was getting increasingly difficult to accommodate the whole family, as it grew exponentially over the years. 

Somehow though, they managed. Even if some of them - usually the teenagers and young adults - had to sleep in tents in the yard. Sousuke was one of them, of course, although he didn’t really mind. It was a way to get a little bit of privacy and get away from the chaos.

Sousuke's heard his whole life how much he looks like his mother: dark hair, tan skin, big teal eyes. The only physical trait he inherited from his father was his height and built, which he was very thankful for. 

Personality wise, however, he was just like his father, hence their current situation: being two of the calmer members of their entire family, Sousuke and Mitsugi are sitting under the shade, cringing every time a very loud noise erupts from their relatives and feeling sorry for everyone around their obnoxiously loud family.

His cousin, Makoto, walks over and joins them, essentially throwing himself on his back, onto the sand, exhausted. Makoto's the same age as Sousuke and similar in built. His hair's lighter than Sousuke's and his eyes are green, just like his mother’s. He also has this smile that makes him instantly likeable to everyone. A trait that Sousuke absolutely did not possess. 

“The twins worn you out?”, Mitsugi asks, with a gentle smile.

Makoto just groans into his arm, thrown over his face to block the sun. 

“Not just them! All of the kids! There are so many of them!” Makoto whines, seeming like he was about to start crying. “When is this family going to stop procreating!”.

Sousuke just laughs at his cousin and receives a light punch in the gut from Makoto in response.

This starts a playful rumble between the two, which, to strangers walking by, seemed a bit more violent that it actually was, given that they were both muscled, broad shouldered giants. Mitsugi, who was between them when it started, sighs and makes the smart choice to move to a safer area, so he won't be caught in the middle of the fight.

When Makoto manages to pin his struggling cousin, face down, threatening to shove his face further into the sand unless Sousuke surrenders, with a victorious smile on his face, they hear excited shrieks and deep sighs further down, near the water. A few people had gathered, all turned towards the ocean. The girls in the small crowd seem much more excited that the men: some with their phones in their hands “discreetly" taking pictures and some just whispering to each other excitedly, making shrill noises. 

Sousuke and Makoto detangle themselves from each other and walk over to their female cousins - from the Japanese side of the family - who're a couple years younger than they are. They're holding onto each other, looking in the same direction as everyone else.

“What’s going on?” Makoto asks.

The two girls don’t even look at them and just point.

Sousuke and Makoto look at where they are pointing at and see a group of young men walking along the shore, in their direction, in a very organised manner. It isn’t hard to figure out why they were being gawked at: even from afar, they could tell that the half naked young men were all extremely well built. They looked like athletes of some sort.

“Who are they?” Sousuke asks.

The two cousins turn to him, with a look that makes him feel that he just made the stupidest question in the world.

“They're the Japanese swim team from the Hidaka University!” One says. “How do you not know that?” Says the other.

“How do _you_ know that?!” He knew that his cousins were into swimming, as well as most of the family, including him, but he didn’t realize that their knowledge expanded into college swimming.

The girls don’t even respond to that and turn around, ignoring their uncultured cousins.

Sousuke watches the team getting closer, absentmindedly, when suddenly an unusual colour flashes in his peripheral vision. Instinctively, he searches for the colour again and his heart stops.

His eyes fall on a boy his age, a few inches shorter than himself. He has fair skin that looks smooth to the touch, even from the distance and has lean and well defined muscles. But the feature that has Sousuke unable to keep his mouth closed, is the boys’s semi-long maroon hair, the longer strands in the front swaying with the wind and he walked.

Sousuke closes his mouth and swallows, continuing to gape at the boy. “Wh-who is that?”.

His cousins have to look at him to figure out who he is inquiring about, since the boy didn’t give any details about the person he was referring to, but as they follow his gaze, it isn’t hard to figure it out. The fact they pretty much knew his cousin’s type is also helpful.

The girls giggle, not used to seeing their usually rather stoic cousin so dumbfounded, before answering: 

“That’s Rin Matsuoka.” One of the girls turns to him with a wicked smirk. “He’s the vice-captain.” 

Just when he was about to ask how in the hell they knew that, his mind goes completely blank when the subject of the conversation, suddenly, as if he felt Sousuke’s gaze on him, turns his head to look right into his teal eyes.

Instead of immediately turning away, blushing in embarrassment from being caught ogling - _like a normal person would in this situation_ \- Sousuke just stares back at him, subconsciously trying to memorise the maroon haired boy’s features. He realises he hasn’t even had the chance to properly look at Rin’s face: he has large, upward angled, ruby eyes, framed by his maroon bangs. Everything about his facial features is strangely overwhelming, the only softness not necessarily in his features but in his white flawless skin: sharp jawline, high cheekbones and eyebrows that enhance the sharpness of his eyes. One of those eyebrows - Sousuke notices - is now rising, which, along with a slightly cocked head to the side and small grin, makes him look like he's somewhat amused by Sousuke’s behaviour. 

That is enough to successfully bring out a completely different expression from Sousuke, as he feels heat surge into both of his cheeks and neck. Surprisingly he doesn’t break eye contact with the boy, who is now walking right in front of him, surrounded by his teammates. 

Their staring contest did eventually end, however, when a muscular and long arm, swings across Rin’s shoulders and pulls him closer, making the smaller boy lightly stumble right into a larger boy’s frame.

Said figure is surprisingly not looking at the boy trapped under his arm, though. Instead he is glaring at Sousuke with his golden eyes, over Rin’s head. He's taller than Sousuke but his shoulders are narrower. His bright orange hair is pushed back and upwards, adding to his height. 

But before Sousuke could feel intimidated, Rin is able to detangle himself from the much taller boy with an annoyed look on his face, by elbowing him in the stomach. It didn’t look like it hurt, but it is enough for the boy to immediately stop walking and cross his arms over the affected area, putting some distance between him and Rin, who is now next to a boy with deep blue eyes and straight raven hair, briefly looking at both of the boys with a very unimpressed look on his face.

They walk away, their backs facing Sousuke, Makoto and their cousins. When Sousuke is about to finally look away, he catches Rin’s eyes again. He's looking over his shoulder, the corners of his mouth slightly turned up in a delicate smile, immediately softening his beautiful eyes. It only lasts for a second, - before Sousuke can react, Rin turns and looks ahead. Sousuke makes sure he keeps that expression locked in his brain to cure him of any future sadness.


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk to each other! Yey!

For the next half hour, Sousuke and Makoto listen to the girls educate them on the swim team. They inform the boys that the team is in Portugal because of a swim-meet-competition-event-thing for teams from around the world. They still compete but it has a friendlier and informal vibe to it. They say it's mainly to meet and connect with young athletes from other countries. Although, the girls confess that the reason they’re here in this part of the country and on this beach, it’s still unknown to them. 

Makoto doesn’t say a single word the whole time, but seems oddly curious and focused on every single word out of their cousins mouths. Sousuke, on the other hand, is miles away and is only able to catch a few snippets of the conversation, mind wandering and feeling overwhelmed, for some reason, unable to relax. He keeps thinking about Rin, but not just about his “image". Which is weird because he doesn’t know anything about the boy - not enough, anyways. Instead, thoughts like _I wonder what he looks like in the morning?, Is he a morning person?, or Does he like coffee?_ , keep filling his brain. 

Before he gives his brain a chance to develop the fantasy of himself making coffee for the both of them in the morning even further, and maybe, _god forbid_ , move forward into scenarios that involve another time of day that isn’t morning, Sousuke gets up and mumbles something about going for a walk, before leaving his cousins and drags his feet, going the opposite direction the team previously went.

Sousuke rambles near the shore for a while, trying to clear his head and hopefully get his head back to normal. When he reaches the end of the beach and has to go back the way he came, the boy is so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn’t realise that he has already walked by his family’s “war zone”, and keeps going forward.

Laughter and loud male voices are heard just a few feet ahead. A group of young men is playing beach volleyball, another group is swimming in the ocean, while a few others relax, lying down on the sand. His heart races when he realised that he is in the presence of the swim team once again, only now he is much closer than before, and he really doesn’t want to encounter the redhead giant from before, but he did still tries to see if he can catch another glance of the boy he has been obsessing over for the passed hour or so. 

Unfortunately, Rin doesn’t seem to be among his peers and Sousuke turns around, feeling a little disappointed, with the intent of going back to his family. 

However, something near the ocean makes him stop in his tracks: there he is, casually strolling along the rocks: his long legs, shaped by lean muscles, partially covered by fitted black swimming trunks with a thin grey line down the sides, perfectly shaping the curve of his ass.

There is this magical time of day at this particular beach, when the tide changes and the ocean retreats, to reveal a whole new and vast biodiversity: big limpets clinging to dark grey rocks; wavy trails were left in the wet sand by tiny sea snails; small pools of ocean water are the home for translucent fishes, minuscule shrimps, colourful seaweeds and sea anemones swaying along with the water.

Sousuke starts walking. It feels like he’s being pulled by a gravitational force, towards Rin. He's crazy. _What's the plan? What is he going to say? Why is he still walking?_

Rin is now near the edge of one of the bigger rocks, facing the ocean with his eyes closed and maroon hair blowing in the wind in the most unruly and hypnotising way. Sousuke’s behind him and is now starting to regret taking those steps, leaving the safe soft sand to the hard and slippery rocks. 

_He isn’t like this. He doesn’t get anxious and jittery because of a boy he doesn’t even know! He is calm, confident and strong. Right? How was this boy making him question everything he thought he was without even talking to him?_

Without realising he had started walking forward, Sousuke slips on the surface of the rock and falls on a sea water pool, making Rin turn around.

They the are once again staring at each other - cool teal meets warm red - only now, they are so much closer. Both boys stand still, in silence, for a few short seconds, before Sousuke involuntarily shivers slightly - he is submerged in water up to his waist after all - and Rin immediately shakes his head, as if he was pulled out of a trance, and reaches forward, towards the brunette boy in the water. 

“Are you okay?” Rin asks in english. His hand open and stretched for Sousuke to grab.

It should be so simple to react to this gesture. He just has to reach out and grab the stunning boy’s hand. Right.

“Hum… Are you hurt?” The smaller boy speaks slower, afraid the brunette didn’t understand him the first time. He was starting to look worried. 

That was enough for Sousuke to wake the fuck up and quickly reach for Rin’s hand, a little bit more eagerly than anticipated for both of them. Fortunately Rin's in a less slippery part of the rock and manages to pull Sousuke, instead of falling down and joining him in the pool.

Standing up, Sousuke towers over Rin. The shorter boy has to look up to meet his eyes and seems surprised at the sudden height difference. Sousuke can see every hair on his long, dark eyelashes and examines every nuance of his beautiful eye colour.

“Thanks.” Sousuke answers in japanese without really thinking. He feels proud of himself for being able to speak without stuttering. _Who is he right now?!_

Rin seems shook by the change of language and take a second to switch to his mother tongue. “Uh, sure! Are you really okay?”

Sousuke nods.

“Good.” The maroon haired boy smiles and tilts his head.

That expression warms Sousuke up from the inside - making him forget he had just fell in freezing cold water - and gives Sousuke a sudden wave of confidence.

“I’m Sousuke.” He says with his eyes locked on the boy.

Rin blinks, surprised at the sudden first name introduction. “Oh, I’m Rin!”

It is when they're about to shake hands, that both boys realise they still haven’t let go of each other. Both, slowly and reluctantly, release each others hand.

“We’ve seen each other earlier, right?” 

Sousuke swallows hard and answers. “Uh yeah. I’m not stalking you, though, I promise.” _What… The hell._

Rin lets out a beautiful heartfelt chuckle at his embarrassing statement, making Sousuke feel less awkward. Right. It was totally a joke. His relaxed state doesn’t last long, though, since the following comes right out of Rin’s lips, twisted in a smirk: “Well, if I was to have a stalker it might as well be someone that looks like you, to be honest.”

Sousuke’s body stiffens and his mouth opens but nothing comes out.

Rin saves him again by proceeding with the conversation, like nothing happened. “So, was that your family I saw you with?” Sousuke raises his eyebrows and Rin chuckles. “They seemed like a pretty lively bunch, it was kind of hard not to notice them.”

“Ah, yes… Lively is a nice word for them.” Rin lifts one eyebrow. "Don’t get me wrong! I love them, I really do, but they’re… exhausting, sometimes. Most of the time"

Rin looks away and smiles. “That must be nice, though.”

Sousuke just looks at him, waiting for the boy to continue.

“My mom and my little sister are the most amazing women I know. They are my whole world, but… When I was a kid I always wished I had a big, noisy family, that is always in each other’s business” Rin chuckles, closing his eyes for a moment and looks at him. “I don’t know.” He raises his hand, dismissing the subject. “I didn’t mean to blurt out all at, sorry.”

“No, that’s… That’s totally fine!” Rin’s expression softens but he still looks a little self-conscious. 

Sousuke tries to find another subject to make the boy more comfortable and he focuses of young men running around like they haven’t seen wide open spaces in decades. “Your team is having fun."

“Eheh yeah… Much needed time off from harsh training schedules, I guess.” Rin freezes. "Wait… How do you know we’re a team?”

Sousuke blushes. “Hum… My cousins told me. They’re really into swimming. Most of my family is, actually.”

“Oh wow, that’s so cool!” Rin’s eyes flicker with excitement and Sousuke’s heart beats faster. "Do you swim?” Rin asks.

“I...” 

Sousuke feels… inadequate. He hates this feeling. But for some reason he doesn’t feel like shutting down and change the subject like he normally does when talking to other people about this subject. He can't look Rin in the eyes though, so he chooses to look at a tiny sea snail, slowly sliding next to their feet.

“I used to. I was good at it and even thought about going pro. But... I injured my shoulder in high school so that wasn’t an option anymore.”

When Sousuke lifts his head and looks forward, Rin is staring at him with a heartbroken look plastered on his face. He looks adorable. Sousuke feels an urge to brush a hand on his cheek and soothe his worries. He resists and proceeds.

“It sucked. Really sucked. I didn’t know what the hell to do with my life after that. But I had to move on and focus on finding another dream, so that’s where I’m at right now. It’s not easy but… It’s gotten to a point where it is kind of exciting.” Sousuke smiles, making the maroon haired boy visibly relax. “I _can_ still swim which is great. Not professionally, and I can’t push myself like I used to, but I still love it.”

“What are you doing now?”

“I've spent last year living in Italy. My mother’s Italian and most of our family’s there anyways. I lived my whole life in Japan and it just seemed like a good time to be somewhere else and explore a little. I managed to travel a little around Europe with my cousin, working here and there.”

“Wow! That’s great! I kind of wish I’d done something like that before going to college. But then again, I did live in Australia for a few years and I missed Japan so much so, when I came back, part of me didn’t want to leave again so soon." 

“Why did you live in Australia?”

Rin opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by someone shouting his name on shore and they both flinch. The boys look in the direction of the sound and see a few members of the team staring at them. Sousuke recognises one of them, - and suspects he's the one who shouted - the tall red-haired boy, now looking even more upset than before. He calls Rin again.

“WHAT?!” Rin shouts back, catching Sousuke of guard and the tall boy flinches again - though, he doesn’t think Rin noticed.

“We’re leaving! Get your ass down here!”

Rin flicks the boy the middle finger and Sosuke chuckles. Rin lets out a deep sigh. “I need to go…”

Sousuke restrains himself again from touching him. Make him stay. “Yeah, it looks like it.” He can’t suppress his next comment though. “That guy seems really protective of you.”

Rin’s eyes widen at him, looking every bit like he was caught of guard, but then he looks to his side, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned in a shy smile, and brings up his hand to rub the back of his neck. “Ah… I guess so. Seijuro is not a bad guy, though. He is the captain so I guess he just feels he has to be protective of everyone on the team to a certain extent…” Sousuke tries not to look too excited at that piece of information. “I guess the fact that we kind of dated for a while makes him a bit more insufferable when it comes to me.” Sousuke deflates. _Kind of dated? What the hell does that mean?_

They hear another shout and notice that the whole team is now looking at them, some just waiting for Rin to join them and others actively observing the pair on the rocks.

“Coming!” Rin shouts back.

“Well…” It's hard to find the last words to say goodbye, since it's the last thing he wants to do right now. "It was really nice to meet you Rin.” _That’s_ _an understatement..._

“You too, Sousuke” Rin forces his lips into a gentle smile as he steps forward and moves his open hand in Sousuke’s direction. The teal eyed boy grabs Rin’s hand, but instead of shaking, they just hold each other for a few seconds. Sousuke’s hands engulf the smaller boy’s and he feels the softness and the warmth of his ivory skin. Rin gazes at their connected hands with an undecipherable expression. Sousuke feels the boy's thumb, very lightly, brush the back of his own hand before letting go.

Something breaks in Sousuke when Rin turns in the direction of his teammates. He tries not to look too devastated, knowing he's being watched by a fairly large group of young male athletes. 

Rin takes a few steps forwards before suddenly turning back to face Sousuke.

“Where having a party tonight. Do you wanna come?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... (Dialogues are hard)


	3. Stressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... I changed the number of chapters. The plan was 4 chapters but then I realised that the last two were going to be way too long, comparing with the first ones, and it would take too long to cram it all in two.
> 
> So here we are! Third chapter: before the party. It's kind of an "in-between" chapter but I still really enjoyed writing it and we meet Nagisa!
> 
> Hopefully I'll update soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sousuke’s sitting on the floor, inside his “room” (tent), looking at his phone. If the tent wasn’t so low - or he wasn’t so tall - he would be pacing back and forth. It’s not like it's a small tent - it could fit up to 4 people inside, has two different sections and is pretty tall - but he still has to bend down a little when coming in and the only way for him to be comfortable is to be sitting or lying down. 

Rin’s number is plastered on the screen. _He can’t believe he said yes. What would he do at the party? And would he be able to do anything or was the tall guy going to jump him as soon as he saw him? He couldn’t go alone._

Sousuke holds his breath and sends a text with a determined look on his face. He doesn’t wait long and gets the answer he was hoping to receive. Without hesitation, Sousuke gets out of his tent and walks over to the tent right beside his and bursts in.

Makoto, who was inside with headphones on and didn’t listen to his cousin approaching, squeaks and jumps up, throwing his phone in the air in the process. 

“WHAT THE- 

“You need to come with me to a party tonight.” Sousuke interrupts.

“Wha- Uh? What party?” 

“Rin invited me to a party at the house his team is staying in and I said yes but there’s _no fucking way_ I can go alone so you’re going with me, capiche?

“Rin? What? How did this even happen? How to you know each other?”

Sousuke sighs deeply and explain how they met after the team walked by and had … a moment.

“A moment…” Makoto quotes, looking at Sousuke with a single brow lifted in suspicion.

“Y-yes! Whatever! It doesn’t matter! Just do this for me!” Sousuke turns his head away as he starts to feel flushed.

Makoto stares at his clearly embarrassed cousin with wide eyes and mouth partially open. He’s been living and travelling with Sousuke for an entire year now, not to mention that he’s known him his whole life, and he’s never seen his calm and ( _sometimes too much so_ ) collected cousin so baffled because of a boy _ever_ , let alone one he’d just met that afternoon. He composes himself and answers firmly.

“Okay.”

Sousuke faces him, looking relieved. “Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. You owe me though.”

“Yeah yeah, fine.” He pauses. "You should be thanking me. I’m taking you to a house full of very good looking guys our age, who’ll probably be drunk.”

Makoto shudders, sitting up straighter with a terrified look on his face. “Don’t say that! I’m gonna change my mind!”

“No, no, no! You already said yes!” Sousuke sighs and puts a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine. We’ll be there for each other, okay?”

Makoto nods in silence, though he doesn’t seem much more relaxed.

A few minutes go by in complete silence. Makoto and Sousuke sitting down inside the tent, both of them absorbed in thought, when suddenly another person burst in the tent without warning.

“Sou-chan! Mako-chan!”

Both cousins yell and hold onto each other, startled at the sudden intrusion. When they notice who the intruder is, Makoto sighs and flops with his back on the floor and Sousuke reaches to slap the back of the intruder’s head.

“For fucks sake Nagisa! Announce yourself first”

“Ouch!” The boy grabs the back of his head. “Sorry! It’s not like I can knock!” The boy sits on the floor, crossing his legs. He’s much smaller than the two boys in front of him, in every aspect, - so much so that he can be inside the tent standing up, without hitting his head - and has bright blond fluffy hair.

“Why didn’t you hear me coming, anyways? It doesn’t have walls either. Were you listening to music?”

“No, we were...” Makoto starts. 

“What do you want?” Sousuke interrupts.

“Jeez, so mean Sou-chan!” Nagisa pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I just wanted to know what you two were up to! Why are you two so on edge?”

Nagisa was the son of Mitsugi’s childhood friend, the owner of the house they were staying in. He would usually spend his summer vacation there too - in a house very close by to their own. Since he was only a year younger than Sousuke and Makoto, they’d been hanging out together since they were kids. It wasn’t unusual for the blond ball of energy to come over at this hour to hang out with them, so they really were the ones that were acting strange.

“Sorry, Nagisa. I guess we are a little…” Makoto smiles gently. 

“No worries!” They boy gleams as he scootches over, closer to the taller boys. “So what’s up?”

“Sousuke was invited to a party and wants me to go with him because he’s scared of a boy.” Makoto says quirky, so his cousin wouldn’t tackle him mid-sentence. It works but Sousuke is glaring at him with all his might.

“Sou-chan is scared of a boy???” Nagisa exclaims, positively entertained.

“I’m not scared of a boy!” Sousuke yells at both of them and buries his face in his hand. “I hate you.” He directs at Makoto.

His cousin laughs. “I know, I know, I’m sorry.” He pats Sousuke on the back and the sulking boy shoves him. “He’s just nervous. He met this cute guy at the beach and apparently they really hit it off.”

“Hit it off huh?” Nagisa looks even more excited now. “Well, who is he? Do I know him?”

“Not unless you’re a fan of college swim teams, I don’t think so.” Sousuke mutters, his face still on his palms.

“College swim teams? Is he a swimmer? Wow, that’s great!” Nagisa bounces a little in place. “Where’s this party?”

“At the house the team is staying at.” Makoto explains. “Sousuke has the address.”

Nagisa falls silent as his eyes widen and he grips one arm of each cousin. Sousuke and Makoto look at him, confused.

“You’re telling me… that you’re going to a party... hosted by a bunch of college swimmers…?”

“Uh… yeah?” 

“I’m coming with you!” Nagisa states, with the biggest smile on his face.

“What?!” Sousuke stares at him.

“You heard me! How can I not?! It’s summer, there will be alcohol, hot guys everywhere!”

“You weren’t invited”

“Was Mako-chan invited?”

Sousuke opens his mouth to answer but Makoto cuts him off. “No I wasn’t. I’m sure you can come.”

"Makoto, what the hell!” Sousuke directs his affronted stare at his cousin instead.

“Sousuke, did you ask Rin if you could bring me along?”

“Yes!”

“And what did he say, exactly?”

“He…” Sousuke looks down and mumbles the rest of the sentence. “He told me it was no problem, and I could bring whoever I wanted.”

“Bingo!” Nagisa beams. “Thanks Mako-chan! I’ll be right back!”

“Wha- where are you going?!”

Nagisa turns when he’s already halfway out the tent. “I need to shower and change clothes, of course!” He takes one steps before turning again. “You two should do that too, you know.” He leaves and practically runs home.

The boys sit inside the tent, watching the open entrance and then turn to each other. A look flashes in each others eyes and then they both scramble over each other to get to the bathroom first.

* * *

Makoto and Sousuke are both meticulously clean and dressed - after stressing way too much about what kind of clothes to wear and switching t-shirts back and forth a few hundred times - as they meet Nagisa, who is waiting for them at the front door. 

Although he just showered, Sousuke’s hands were clammy and he feels sweat already starting to form on his forehead, as they walked towards their destination. It isn’t even that hot outside. The night sky was clear and there was a cool breeze. He's nervous. But most of all he's excited to see Rin again. He looks to his right and notices Makoto is looking at the floor as he walks, fidgeting with the hem of him t-shirt.

“Oi.” Makoto jumps a little and looks at him dropping his shirt. “What are _you_ so nervous about, anyways? It’s not like you have someone to impress over there.”

Makoto just looks at the floor again and Sousuke notices a blush starting to form on his cheeks. Apparently, Nagisa notices too.

“Mako-chan! Do you like someone too?!”

“I don’t… I don’t know?” Makoto looks ready to bury his head in the sand. “I just… I did see a boy that was...” The other two remain in silence, not to make the boy even more nervous. “We only looked at each other and it didn’t even last that long but… I guess I wouldn’t mind seeing him again and maybe get to know him...”

Sousuke and Nagisa exchanged smirks without the other boy noticing and didn’t question him any further.

* * *

Rin opens the door, still a little out of breath after his run on the beach and is immediately met with a large chest and crossed arms right in front of his face. Rin sighs as he closes the door behind him.

“Why did you invite that guy?” Sei snarls at him.

“What do you mean _“why”_? I invited him because I wanted to and because I _can_!” Rin snaps back as he pushes pass the taller boy and heads towards his room.

“You don’t even know him and you invite him to our house? You’re being irresponsible!” Sei follows him.

“Sei, _for the love of god_ …” Rin sighs and grabs his towel, not looking back. “Why are you giving me shit right now? You know other guys invited people they didn’t know too!” He turns quickly, looking at Sei, and stretches his arm in the direction outside his room. “Momo - _your little brother!_ \- invited a group of girls _and guys_ just two hours ago and he didn’t know any of them! They were sitting in a cafe and Momo just blurted out our address!” He sticks his finger in the other boy’s chest and glares at him "You were there and you didn’t say shit, so _don’t even_.” 

Rin walks out of his room, and heads for the bathroom. Sei stays still inside Rin’s room for a second before walking after him and grabbing the red-head’s arm, as gently as possible, just to stop him from going inside and closing the door.

Rin lets out a long exhale through his nose before looking up at Sei, who was with his head down, ashamed.

“I’m sorry. “ Sei says in a low voice, only for Rin to hear. “I know I’m being an ass to you, but… I can’t help it. I feel like I have to protect you.”

“Protect me from what, exactly?”

“I don’t know. Stupid guys. Big, strong, stupid guys. That guy was a big guy.”

“Stop saying _guy_.” Rin sighs deeply again and turns to face Sei, with a serious, but still gentle, look on his face. “Sei. Look at me.” He does and Rin proceeds. “I know you’re not doing this to upset me and... _I guess..._ I appreciate what you are trying to do but… Please stop. Since when have I not been able to take care of myself?” He puts his hand on Sei’s shoulder and leans a little closer with an amused look on his face. “Besides, dealing with big, strong, stupid guys is kind of my specialty, as you well know.” Rin gives a gentle pat on Sei's cheek and walks in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


	4. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party!

Makoto, Sousuke and Nagisa arrive at the address given by Rin and pause at the doorway before knocking. 

The house is actually a small hostel for surfers, since the beaches in that area attracted surfers from all over the world. Apparently, the team has rented the whole thing and has the house to themselves. Music, laughter and voices come off the building, indicating that there are already quite a lot of people inside and that they're already a bit late. 

Sousuke tenses up a little at the thought of being around so many people. It’s not like he’s anti-social. It’s just… doesn’t like most people. He finds a few decent people every now and then and he’s there for them - and vice-versa - for the rest of his life. But right now, inside that house, there is a person he wants to be with, and Sousuke has a very strong feeling that Rin’s worth throwing himself into a situation he’s not that comfortable being in, as long as he gets to see him again.

That being decided in his head, without uttering a word to his companions, Sousuke knocks on the door. It only takes one knock for the door to open, since it wasn’t closed in the first place. The door slowly opens further, increasing the sounds coming from within and revealing the inside of the house. A horde of young people could already be seen drinking, dancing, laughing and chatting. Apparently they were a little late. Makoto and Sousuke come inside, taking careful and calculated steps, while Nagisa jumps inside and immediately grabs a drink to himself, with a bright smile on his face and ventures further into the house.

The taller boys just follow, and as they walk Sousuke sweeps each room with his eyes, looking for the distinct shade of maroon hair. He’s so absorbed in his quest, that he doesn’t notice his cousin doing the same thing. 

Suddenly, he sees the familiar colour and his hearts starts beating even faster. He focuses on his target and walks towards it, through the crowd, without even thinking twice. However, as he starts to get closer, his conviction that his target is Rin, starts to grow faint. It is almost the same shade of maroon hair, but it’s much longer and the person it belongs to seems to be much shorter. The subject turn around and _yep that's definitely not Rin_. It’s a girl. A very cute girl. She looks in his direction and Sousuke can see her eyes and he freezes. She looks very familiar, yet he’s sure he’s never seen her before. The girl seems to be looking to someone or something behind his back and suddenly starts to wave her arm in the air.

“Onii-chan! Come here!”

Onii-chan? Realisation dawns on Sousuke. He follows her line of sight and when he sees Rin something relaxes inside him, he didn’t even know was tense. From the expression on Rin’s face, he looks like he was already looking at Sousuke before he turned around: his squinted eyes open wide in recognition and the corners of his lips turn upwards, forming a shining smile directed at Sousuke. 

_I’m so glad I came_. Sousuke thinks as Rin walks over to him. Sousuke had already seen him half naked - that's how they met - but right now he can't decide if Rin is more beautiful with less or more clothes on. The redhead is wearing a loose dark grey t-shirt with a low neckline, giving Sousuke a good look of his well-defined collarbone, and a necklace with a shark tooth hangs from his neck. Tight black jeans that enhance the leanness of his long legs and combat boots complete his look.

“You came!”

“I said I would.” Sousuke matches him smile.

“Well yeah, but I don’t know…” Rin looks down as his expression turns a little shy and Sousuke realises the boy was actually afraid the brunette wouldn’t want to see him again. "I’m really glad you did.” Rin smiles at him again before Sousuke could assure him that was the furthest thing from the truth.

“Onii-chan! Don’t ignore me!” Sousuke feels someone stumble and lightly hold onto his left arm for support. He looks down and sees the girl glaring at her brother, he lips forming an exaggerated pout.

“Gou, how are you already drunk?” Rin pinches the bridge of his nose, but he looks more worried than disappointed.

“Oh, don’t start with that! I’m not drunk…" She hesitates. "I’m a little high, but I’m not drunk!”

“Jesus Gou… I’m gonna kill Asahi.”

“Asahi didn't do anything I wouldn't do on my own, and you’re not going to kill him. You’re such an hypocrite. Kisumi told me you smoke with them too.” 

Rin chokes.

The girl, ignoring her brother, finally acknowledges the person she’d been resting on this whole time. The holding onto for support turned into full body leaning. Gou looks up at Sousuke and blinks lazily. Sousuke swallows and blinks back at her, not knowing what to do in this situation.

“You’re enormous.”

“GOU!” Rin shrieks.

Gou keeps looking into Sousuke’s eyes. “What? He is. Very pretty eyes too.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Rin grabs her sister’s arm and drags her away.

“Stay there, Sousuke!” Rin yells as he walks away. 

It didn’t even cross Sousuke’s mind to disobey and he watches the siblings turn the corner. Rin stomping and Gou wriggling, trying to get away. Before he could process what just happened, something in his peripheral vision grabs his attention: Nagisa is with a different drink on his hand from before and is now full-on leaning on a young man with red glasses and dark blue hair. Nagisa is looking up at him with a very dangerous expression. The guy looks like the exact opposite of Nagisa, and Sousuke couldn’t tell if his rigid posture was from discomfort or shyness. Or both. The blush on the guys’s cheeks kind makes him think it’s the latter.

“Who’s that with Rei?” Sousuke jumps a little and looks over his shoulder to see Rin looking in Nagisa’s direction.

“Oh, hum… That’s Nagisa. He kind of invited himself, sorry.”

Rin laughs and waves his hand. “I told you, it’s fine! The more the better.” He turns to Nagisa and Rei again. “Thank god for Nagisa. I’ve never seen Rei so sociable before.”

Sousuke observes the boy again. “That’s him being sociable? He looks very uncomfortable. I was considering saving him.”

“Ahah, no, believe me. Rei doesn’t want to be saved right now. If he was that uncomfortable, he would’ve fled.”

“If you say so.” Sousuke is not fully convinced, since he knows what kind of trouble that little demon can cause. But right now his mind is busy with something else.

“Do you want to go outside? It’s kind of chaotic in here. I can’t hear myself think.” Rin suggests.

“Oh yeah sure.”

Rin grabs his hand, like he’s done it a thousand times before, and guides him through the house. Sousuke is surprised by Rin’s closeness, but most of all by how comfortable he, himself, feels like this. Holding Rin’s hand seems like the most natural thing in the world. Even in front of a crowd of people he didn’t know, he didn’t feel embarrassed because they didn’t matter. Rin mattered. Sousuke tightens the grip a little bit and lets himself be guided. 

On the way, Rin manages to grab a bottle of… something. They reach a big terrace, overlooking the ocean. They can hear the ocean, waves crashing against the cliff. It’s almost a full moon, so there’s hardly any need for lights outside. Rin sits on the edge of the terrace and Sousuke follows.

They immediately start a fluent conversation, while passing the bottle of wine back and forth. 

Rin complains half-heartedly about his younger sister for a while, which Sousuke finds endearing and then it’s Sousuke’s turn to complain about his own family. He tells Rin about a few famous “ family episodes” and he finds out that making that beautiful boy laugh is his new purpose in life.

Rin tells him about the Olympics and how much he wants to get there someday. Sousuke catches the glimmer in Rin's eyes and notices how much the boy reminds him of himself. Not in a depressing way, though. He feels excited for Rin and wishes he can witness the day when the boy achieves his dreams.

Sousuke shares his experiences abroad - where he’s been, his adventures with Makoto and the weird jobs he’s had to do - and Rin looks at him like he’s the most interesting person he’s ever met, which… is pretty encouraging.

Eventually they come back to the present.

“You managed to find a really nice place to stay at. Why are you all here? 

Rin explains that since they were going to Portugal anyway, for the competition - and they didn’t have any classes during this time - the team decided to ask the university to let them stay a few more weeks in Portugal. They would pay for the extra time out of their own pockets. The plane tickets were paid for, so they just had to raise money for two weeks worth of food and house. 

“Our coach used to surf a lot and told us he knew someone in this region that had a house with a few of rooms he usually rented to surfers. We decided to talk to the man right away and negotiated a price to let us all stay here. And now here we are.”

Sousuke had been staring with at Rin talking with half lidded eyes the whole time. “I’m glad you are.”

Rin looks at him, surprised, and just blinks. Sousuke wakes up and realises that he said that out loud. _Well, he can’t "take it back", so…_

“Uh, ah… well. I’m glad you’re here because otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.” _Well that’s a given. Shit. Why wasn’t he a freakin’ poet or something?_

Rin is looking at him with a curious expression: his mouth is closed but he's grinning and his eyebrows are slightly raised. He offers the - almost empty - bottle of wine in his hand to Sousuke as soon as he’s done babbling.

“Here, you look like you need it.”

Sousuke grabs the bottle from the boy and takes a few big gulps.

“Thanks.” He sighs.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed you know.” Rin says as he takes the bottle from Sousuke. He drinks some as well. “I really was glad when I saw you here tonight.”

Sousuke stares at him in silence and waits for Rin to continue.

“This might sound a little crazy but I feel like I’ve known you longer than … A few hours.” Rin chuckles to himself. "More like a few decades…” He looks up at the sky and stretches. "Damn, what am I saying.”

“I feel the same way.”

Rin looks at him and Sousuke feels the physical sensation of his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. 

The same gravitational force that pulled him to Rin when they where at the beach comes back in full force. Sousuke leans a little closer, as does Rin, and just like that their lips touch. So easy. So soft. Sousuke has never kissed like this before. It's like the kiss is just to confirm what they already know: that this is right. They’re right for each other. Rin shifts a little, just so their noses aren’t touching, Sousuke puts his hand on top of Rin’s and they stay like that for a few seconds. 

When they separate, both boys look in each other eyes. Sousuke acts on an urge to tuck a strand of Rin’s hair behind his ear. _God he’d been wanting to do that since they met_. They start to grin at each other, before letting out actual laughs, resting their foreheads against one another.

Rin leans on Sousuke’s shoulder and the brunette rests head on top of the redhead's. They hold hands, alternating between intertwining their fingers and gently tracing the lines on each others palms. The silence between them is comfortable. They can hear the ocean again and somehow the loud music is very much in the background, quieter than it’s ever been.

Sousuke has never felt so comfortable: Rin’s body and hands are warm and soft, his hair smells like flowers and salt because of the wind. All this relaxation - combined with the alcohol - is making him feel very drowsy. It’s a difficult decision because he wants to stay awake to enjoy every second of this, but on the other hand, falling asleep with Rin doesn’t seem like a bad scenario to be in either. As the alcohol is starting to win this argument, loud voices - directed at them - end up making the decision for him.

“Hey, there you are!!" 

Rin, who was starting to doze off too, jumps - squeezing Sousuke’s hand a little too hard in the process - and turns around.

Two guys Sousuke hasn’t seen before, walk towards them holding hands - one has red hair pointing in every direction, and the other has fluffy pink hair - and they’re both sporting matching sly smirks on their faces.

“Here we go…” Rin sighs and Sousuke looks at him, confused.

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you, Rin! You’ve been gone for hours!” The one with pink hair says as he sits next to Rin, throwing an arm over the boy's shoulder.

“Why are you hiding over here?” The other continues standing and takes a gulp out of the paper cup he’s holding.

“I’m not hiding…” Rin mumbles. Before he can say anything else, the pink haired boy turns to Sousuke.

“Oh! And who are you?” He smiles, but Sousuke doesn’t feel safer.

“Uh…"

“So rude, Rin. Why aren’t you introducing us to your friend?” The other completes,

Rin sighs and points at the boy leaning on him. “Sousuke, this is Kisumi. He’s not part of the team, but he tagged along to take pictures. He’s a photography student.”

Kisumi beams and he waves his hand enthusiastically at Sousuke.

“You forgot to mention best friend in the whole wide world but okay. It’s very nice to meet you Sousuke!” Sousuke nods, amused. 

“And this” Rin points at the boy standing up “is Asahi. He’s Kisumi’s boyfriend and the team mascot.”

Asahi, who had already started to reach out his hand towards Sousuke, stops in his tracks and gasps, slapping Rin in the back of his head instead. Rin already has his arms protecting his head, expecting the attack, and laughs.

“Very funny, jackass.” Asahi glares at Rin, before stretching his hand again towards Sousuke again. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“How do you know Rin, here?” Kisumi is basically on top of Rin now, stretched over him, so he can be closer to Sousuke and Rin doesn’t look pleased. Or comfortable.

“Hum, well, we met today actually.” Something didn’t feel right about that sentence. It was the truth but it didn’t sound like it.

“Really?!” Kisumi sounds a little too excited for such a normal response. "Who would have thought…"

“Kisumi…” Rin threatens, frowning.

“What?” The pink haired boy faces Rin and puts both hand around his neck, looking into his eyes with an amused expression. “You two just looked really cosy…”

“So, Sousuke, you’re japanese! What a coincidence!” The other boy tries to save his boyfriend from being torn apart by Rin right there.

The four boys talk for a few minutes. Asahi eventually sits next to his boyfriend and pulls him off of Rin’s lap, so he can lean on him instead. Every now and then, the two boys slip in a question about Sousuke, despite Rin’s protests to leave him alone, but the brunette doesn’t mind. It’s normal for Rin’s friends to be curious and they’re not being rude, so he answers anything they ask. The hardest thing about this meeting is to be so close to Rin and not hold his hand. In fact, although he feels quite comfortable talking to Rin’s friends, it’s the most uncomfortable he’s felt next to Rin since they met. The same sentiment seems to apply to Rin, given his body language. They were so comfortable in their little bubble and hadn’t really been together around other people before. The need to touch the boy increases by the minute - to bring them both some comfort - but he doesn’t. Maybe it would just leave Rin more embarrassed, given that he would have to explain the exchange of affection to his friends.

“I’m dry.” Asahi says as he frowns at the inside his cup.

“Let’s go! I’ll fix you a drink Sousuke!” Kisumi jumps to his feet and starts to pull Sousuke from the ground.

“H-hey! What about me?!” Asahi complains, with a pout as he follows.

“You can make your own, lover.” Kisumi looks behind his shoulder as throws Asahi a kiss.

Asahi walks faster so he can reach his boyfriend’s waist from behind pulls him, giving his neck a small affectionate bite. Sousuke sees this as an opportunity to leave Kisumi’s side and walk behind them, next to Rin. Sousuke stands as close as possible to the boy without touching, but Rin grabs the tip of Sousuke’s index finger very lightly, just enough for them to be connected.

“I’m sorry about this…” Rin says.

“About what? Your friends are nice. To be honest I wasn’t even sure if I was going to get an opportunity to be alone with you at all, with all this people around. So I’m considering myself very lucky right now.” Sousuke reassures him as he returns the touch and squeezes Rin’s fingers, affectionately. They aren’t looking at each other, so Sousuke can’t see Rin grinning, but he does feels the boy lean a bit more on him.

When they get in the house, Kisumi and Asahi direct them towards the “bar” (two tables next to each other with a few dozen bottles of everything and a few stacks of paper cups). The pink haired boy goes to town on those drinks and Sousuke looks around the room to see if he can find his companions, since he’s been gone for so long. Nagisa is no longer where he last saw him, but that was expected, and he couldn’t find Makoto anywhere.

“Are you looking for someone?” Rin asks, after observing Sousuke’s searching eyes and craned neck.

“Ah, yeah. The cousin I told you about. I kind of ditched him when I thought I saw you and I haven’t seen him since.” 

Rin feels warm at the thought of Sousuke being that excited to see him but collects himself. “Do you want to go look for him?”

Asahi turns to them with the two drinks Kisumi made for them. “Who are we talking about?” He says and he hands out the drinks.

“Thanks.” Rin says as he takes the drink. “Sousuke’s cousin.”

Kisumi turns so quickly that he almost spills the drink he's currently making all over the three boys and points at Sousuke. “I saw a guy that kind of looks like you before we went to find you guys!”

“Hum… He kind of looks nothing like me, though...” Sousuke says with a gentle smile.

“Tall, tanned, broad shoulders and green eyes?” Kisumi lists the features as he points them out in Sousuke’s body. He leans closer to his face. "Not the same green but still. Even the shape of the eyes was similar.”

Sousuke feels exposed under the boy's observing eyes. “I’m taller, but yeah…” He mumbles as he turns his head. Kisumi smirks.

“Why did you look so closely at this guy, anyways?” Asahi crosses his arms and does not look amused.

“Oh stop, you big jealous baby.” Kisumi puts his arms around his boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek. “I was just curious because I hadn’t seen him before and he was talking to Haru..."

“Haru?!” Rin yelps.

“Yes! I was surprised too! He usually hides out somewhere at this sort of stuff. But I swear I’ve never seen our dolphin boy that dedicated to a conversation before. One could argue that he was actually excited to be around something that wasn't water.” Kisumi blinks at Rin and the redhead lets his mouth fly open.

Sousuke wasn’t really getting any of this and he still didn’t know where Makoto was, but apparently he was in good hands. _Right?_

Rin and Kisumi gossip a little bit more about Haru’s possible love interest, while Sousuke and Asahi talk about swimming. Sousuke tells him that he used to swim in high school, although he doesn’t share any more information about that subject, and Asahi, gets excited. He talks about the team and their training as he points out a few of his team mates and reveals their swimming styles. 

“Oh, and there’s Sei! He’s our team captain!” Sousuke freezes as soon as he hears the words, and doesn’t have to follow Asahi’s pointing finger to know who he’s talking about. It all seems to happen in slow motion after that: Asahi raises his arm and opens his mouth at the same time Rin and Kisumi turn to the boy with alarmed expressions and Asahi is only able to let out “Hey Se-“, before Kisumi basically tackles his boyfriend and covers his lips with his own to shut him up.

However, all of this is in vain because the commotion is enough to catch the team captain’s attention, along with most of the people in the room. He stares at the four boys for a moment before pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on and walk towards them with an expression Sousuke can’t really decipher. It isn’t menacing but it certainly isn’t that friendly either. He looks…conflicted? Rin, on the other hand, crosses his arms and well, _that’s a threatening expression_ and Sousuke thanks god it isn't directed at him. Sousuke prepares himself mentally for an hostile encounter, as Sei reaches them.

“Hello.” Sei says, with that same enigmatic expression, directed at Sousuke.

Sousuke blinks at him first, not really used to look up at someone. “Hello.” He feels Rin tense up beside him, prepared to defend Sousuke if needed.

“Mikoshiba Seijuro.” He reaches out his hand.

Sousuke hesitates for a moment, surprised. "Yamazaki Sousuke.” He shakes Sei's hand and the grip is a little rougher than he expected, as if Sei’s testing out his strength. Sousuke has no trouble rising to his challenge and tightens the grip a little bit more. Seijuro smirks at him, apparently satisfied with Sousuke’s response, and lets go. He turns to Kisumi and asks for drink, since he’s the one next to the bar, and everyone visibly relaxes.

Since Sei’s arrival, even more people gathered and it seemed like _someone_ always had a reason to celebrate _something_ and that justified making everyone drinking shots every fifteen minutes. Sousuke didn’t drink every single shot, and even faked drinking a few, because he wasn’t used to this rhythm and, honestly, didn’t want to be passed out drunk in front of all these people he’d just met. The same couldn’t be said for Nagisa, who appears completely plastered and disheveled out of nowhere with the boy he was talking to a few hours ago. He sits on Rei's lap, who wasn’t in a much better state, next to the group. Everyone seems to finds this extremely amusing and Rin explains to Sousuke that Rei is usually very composed and even a little stiff most of the time, so this was a nice change for him. Nagisa had a talent of fitting in every social group and becoming best friends with everyone and that’s exactly what happened, as soon as he opened his mouth. Sousuke, reluctantly, introduced him to Rin and Nagisa jumped from Rei’s lap to suspend himself from Rin’s neck, eyes sparkling up at him.

“So you’re the one Sou-chan was scared of!” Sousuke chokes on his drink, mortified.

Rin blinks at Nagisa before turning to Sousuke.“You were scared of me?” He pretends to be offended, knowing perfectly well what the smaller boy meant. Sousuke's still recovering from his near death experience caused by his drink and the only thing he manages to do is vigorously shake his head.

“Oh yeah! I’ve never seen him so nervous about anything in his life! He looked adorable.” Nagisa continued.

“I bet he did.” Rin smirks at Sousuke and the taller boy’s death glare directed at Nagisa suffers an one-eighty as he starts to feel the heat covering his face and ears.

Thankfully, a second later, Nagisa blinks at Rin and searches for Rei’s lap once again. Sousuke's still embarrassed and doesn't look at Rin at first. Rin’s the one to hold his chin and turn the taller boy’s face towards him, giving him a peck half on the cheek, half on the corner of Sousuke's lips. Sousuke’s insecurities melt away and he returns the smirk, daring to put his hands around the boy’s waist.

The rest of the night is a bit of a blur. Everyone kept drinking and Rin couldn’t escape of the rounds of shots and ridiculous toasts as well as Sousuke could. They were his friends, therefore, didn’t take his excuses seriously. Sousuke could feel Rin gradually searching for his touch more and more as the night progressed and as he got more and more drunk. Sousuke is more than happy to return the contact and is amused to discover that Rin is a needy drunk.

Sousuke and Rin manage to keep some kind hold on each other the whole time and apart from a few good-natured remarks and a watchful glare from Sei from time to time, they weren’t really bothered and it felt way more comfortable than when they were first “exposed” to the outside world.

Eventually, Rin pulls Sousuke to sit down on the couch, hips touching, and intertwines his fingers with Sousuke’s. He rests his head on the taller boy's shoulders again, resuming the previous position they had on the patio, before they were interrupted. Sousuke notices Rin’s grip getting looser and his body heavier.

“Rin, do you want to go to sleep?” Sousuke whispers.

Rin just nods slowly, keeping his eyes closed. Sousuke smiles affectionately at his adorable exhausted state and helps Rin to his feet. Everyone is either sleeping or too drunk or too busy making out with someone to notice them leaving. Rin gives Sousuke directions to his room, since the brunette is essentially carrying him, not that Sousuke is complaining. Sousuke opens the door and gets both of them inside. Rin sits on his bed and mumbles for Sousuke to close the door behind him. When Sousuke turns back around, Rin is starting to strip in front of him, already gotten rid of his shirt, and the dark brown haired man gulps as the red-head proceeds to discharge the rest of his clothes. Sousuke closes his eyes and turns around with his back to the stripping boy and screams internally. Not knowing how to proceed, he just keeps still and tries not to imagine what the boy looks like as time goes by, to prevent any more blood to travel to his groin - _because if he has a boner right now, he might as well throw himself out the window_. He realises then that he hadn’t really given much thought to the sexual part of this... relationship. He's obviously attracted to Rin and that essentially is what made him pursue him in the first place. He thinks Rin is the most beautiful creature to walk this earth but he didn’t really imagine them together like that yet until this moment all now those mental images of skin, lips, touches and so much more, are clashing inside his brain at the same time and he feels dizzy. In the middle of Sousuke’s internal battle, Rin hugs him from behind and the larger boy’s body stiffens.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Sousuke holds his breath, still not making a move. Rin feels his apprehension and clarifies.

“Just to sleep. We don’t have to do anything.”

It’s not that Sousuke doesn’t _want_ to do anything. But these aren’t exactly the best circumstances for that. He would love to see, kiss and touch Rin, but this seemed more like an one night stand scenario and that’s not at all what he wants for them both. He wants them to remember it all, without alcohol clouding their judgement and wants to make sure he makes Rin feel amazing. Apparently Rin is on the same page and he relaxes. Sousuke turns around to face Rin, noticing that the red-head isn't naked and he can’t figure out if he’s disappointed by that fact, relieved or aroused, because the boy's only wearing form fitting, short, black boxer briefs. He shakes his head, forcing his mind out of the gutter.

“If that’s what you want, of course I’ll stay.” Sousuke returns the hug.

Rin smiles lazily at him before raising himself to stand on the balls of his feet and reach Sousuke’s lips. Their kiss is slow and lazy at first, but then Rin slips his tongue in the other’s mouth and Sousuke hugs Rin closer to him as he returns the kiss with the same enthusiasm. Rin wraps his arms around Sousuke’s neck for support. Sousuke can feel Rin’s naked back and it makes them both shiver. His skin is soft and warm and Sousuke roams his palms up and down his spine, feeling the way the muscles tensed beneath his palms. When one of his hands reaches the small of Rin’s back, he stops, trying to think clearly to prevent him from doing anything the other boy wouldn’t want him to do, but all that thinking goes out the window in a fraction of a second because Rin grabs Sousuke’s hand and places it on his ass before wrapping himself around his neck again. Sousuke’s head starts spinning as he feels around the firmness and roundness of the boy’s ass over the soft fabric of the underwear and eventually gives the cheek a squeeze.

When the smaller boy lets out a small moan against his mouth, Sousuke snaps out of it and starts to gather all his strength to resist the urge to feel the rest of him. They’re drunk. Rin’s drunker than he is and very needy. With that in mind, Sousuke slows down the kiss. He moves his hand further up Rin’s back to reach the back of his head and gently caresses maroon hair. They break away, a little breathless. Rin walks gives a few steps back until he reaches the bed and stretches his arm, beckoning Sousuke over.

Both lying down on the bed, Sousuke is on his back and Rin on his side with one leg bent on top of the larger boy. Rin nuzzles his face on Sousuke’s shoulder and sighs heavily before passing out. Sousuke lets out a quiet chuckle and kisses the top of the boy’s head, overwhelmed with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a lot longer than I thought it would... But I'm happy with it! For now :P Onto the next one I go!


	5. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after and they go somewhere special

Sousuke wakes up with a sun ray hitting his face. He lets out a quiet, sleepy groan, not yet sure of his surroundings. His body is heavy and he’s slightly hangover.

In his sleepy haziness, and without opening his eyes, Sousuke tries to put pieces together: he isn’t in his tent, he isn’t in his room in Italy or the one in Tokyo. Sousuke feel something warm shift beside him. He opens his eyes, slowly, looks down at his side and his heart starts beating out of his chest as memories emerge. They are still essentially in the same position they feel asleep in, only now Sousuke has his arm around Rin’s narrow waist and Rin is a bit further down - Sousuke must’ve gotten rid of his own shirt sometime during the night because the smaller boy has his head is resting on the larger boy's broad naked chest. Sousuke’s heart tightens when he notices that Rin's right cheek is slightly squished by being pressed against his chest and is partially covering his eye. It is the most adorable thing Sousuke has ever seen in the 19 years he’s been alive. He wants to kiss the boy on top of him so bad.

Cautiously, testing the waters, he gives a light peck on the top of the boy’s head, then his temples. Softly, he nuzzles his cheek on the soft maroon hair - which is now all over Rin’s face and Sousuke's chest - and inhales. A citrus scent, mixed with ocean water and faint smell of smoke for last night, lingers in Rin’s hair and Sousuke smiles into it.

They forgot to close the blinds last night, making the morning sun invade the room with light and warmth. It’s still early, around 8:30, judging by the sun’s position in the sky. The window is partially open and Sousuke hears seagulls, the waves crashing against the cliff, and he can smell the ocean.

He sighs deeply, content with all off his surroundings. Rin shifts again, probably because when Sousuke sighed and the movement of his chest perturbed the boy’s sleep. He keeps sleeping as he nuzzles Sousuke’s chest and lets out a tiny sigh of his own, leaving his lips partially open. Sousuke smiles and gently brushes the maroon hair back from his face before kissing every part of the boy he can reach without changing positions. He tightens the grip on Rin’s waist just a bit. A selfish part of him wishes Rin was awake so he could worship him properly, but he loves the peaceful and content look the redhead has right now. It’s not fair, how breathtaking he looks in the morning.

After a few minutes of positively ogling the boy next to him, Sousuke realises that he didn’t tell his parents - or anyone, really - that he was going to spend the night somewhere else. He didn’t exactly have that much time to do it. To be honest, it didn’t even cross his mind, he was so absorbed in the moment. But now he feels guilty because his parents must be worried. They didn’t even know where the party was or who's it was. They always trusted him and didn't interrogate too much, even when he was younger.

Sousuke thanks the gods he’s still wearing the jeans from last night, which meant he didn’t have to shift too much from his current position to reach for his phone. He looks at the screen with sad eyes, feeling a little disappointed in himself. He has 2 calls from each parent and two more from his aunt and uncle, Makoto’s parents, and a few texts asking where he was and if he was alright. Most of the calls are from last night except two of them, from his parents, which are from an hour ago. Sousuke frowns at the screen, kicking himself. He sends a text to his mom: “Mom, I’m so sorry I didn’t answer. I can’t call right now but I just wanted you to know I'm alive. I’ll come home in a bit and explain everything."

What he’ll say... he’ll worry about that on the way there…

His screen lights up almost immediately: “I’m glad you’re alive sweetie. That means I can kill you when you get here!” Sousuke can’t help letting out a small, maybe a little nervous, chuckle. He places his phone in the bedside table and relaxes a bit into the mattress. He wonders if Makoto made it home. Grabbing his phone again, he texts his cousin. When he presses send, Sousuke feels Rin moving. The boy detangles himself a bit from Sousuke as he shifts to lay on his stomach, buries his face against the pillow that remained untouched during the whole night and places his arms underneath it, pressing the pillow further up his face, probably to block the light. Rin let’s out a low groan.

“Good morning.” Sousuke chuckles.

Rin groans again and mumbles something against his pillow but doesn’t move. Sousuke ruffles his hair, increasing the maroon mess spread all over the pillow. Incapable of ignoring that, Rin lifts his head and attempts a glare at Sousuke with his eyes half closed. Sousuke only laughs at him even more and kisses his forehead.

“How are you so … functional right now?”

“I didn’t drink half as much as you did last night, Rin. Your friends are relentless. I was worried you’d end up in a coma.”

Rin whimpers as he attempts to change position and Sousuke pulls him closer again, shielding him from the light and stroking his hair. Rin pressed his face against Sousuke’s neck and relaxes in his arms again.

“Honestly, a coma sounds pretty nice right now…”

Sousuke smiles at the boy’s dramatic assertion and keeps running his fingers through Rin’s soft hair.

“Or not. That feels nice too.” Rin says against his neck.

They stay like that for a while, getting closer and more tangled by the minute, in silence and feeling the other's body pressed against each other. 

Sousuke runs his other hand over Rin’s leg, which is bent over his waist. His breathing hitches for a second when he feels the softness under his palms. He’d noticed before that there were no hairs on the boy’s legs - which wasn’t that unusual, considering he was a swimmer - but he hadn’t had the pleasure of feeling the silkiness of the skin yet. He runs his hands up and down a few times with his palm open, before he starts to stop and squeeze gently a few places along way. He'd never felt skin like that on a man before and he’s mesmerised. So much so, it gets to a point he doesn’t even realise he’s doing it until Rin brings him back to earth.

“Enjoying yourself?” He grins against Sousuke's neck before pulling back a bit, so ruby eyes can meet teal.

Sousuke stops his hand and turns his head, meeting Rin’s gaze. They’re lying on their sides, facing each other, noses almost touching. Sousuke’s eyes analyse every inch of Rin’s face.

His features are beautiful, almost intimidating, especially the shape of his eyes and that powerful, dangerous colour, that contrasted so much with his own. His eyes skim across the boy’s face and then stops, reaching for Rin’s ears with his hand.

“You have your ears pierced.” Sousuke runs his thumb along the two small holes on his lobe. Rin instinctively reaches for his ear as well and matches Sousuke’s movements. 

“Oh yeah. I have three in each ear.” He places Sousuke’s thumb on the outer cartilage for him to feel the slit there.

“Why don’t you wear anything on them?” He keeps running his thumb along the boy’s ear, until he’s stroking the side of Rin’s face instead.

“It’s kind of a nuisance because I would have to take the piercings off every time I went in the pool. Since I’m in the pool 90% of the time it’s not really worth it.”

Sousuke nods in agreement but says: “I bet it looks really pretty, though.”

The boy blushes at that and hides half of his face on the pillow, the other half covered by his hair. The brunette chuckles as he leans a little closer and pushes the maroon strands away from his face. He presses his lips against Rin’s and then pulls away just a little, waiting for the boy’s reaction. Rin opens his eyes, stopping mid-eyelid, and immediately claims Sousuke’s lips again. This time, Sousuke is the one to open the other's lips with his tongue and the kiss becomes desperate and needy, almost rough, in a matter of seconds. Rin runs his fingers through Sousuke’s shorter hair, tugging on the strands, deepening the kiss, and Sousuke grabs the other’s leg and wraps it around his own waist, running his hand from Rin’s thigh to his knee. At some point Rin ventures into Sousuke’s neck to nip at the skin that connects with his shoulder, making Sousuke shiver. When they break the kiss, blushing and panting a little, the boys smile at each other.

"You made me grab you ass last night.” Sousuke blurts out.

Rin's face scrunches up in an ridiculously endearing way, mortified, before hiding his face between Sousuke’s pecs. “Not complaining, though.” Sousuke adds as he laughs into Rin's hair and kisses him there. He can’t stop kissing him.

“Hey, Rin.”

“Huh?” Is Rin’s response, face still pressed against his chest.

“Is your sister on the team too?”

Rin looks up at him. “No, she isn’t. She and Kisumi are here because they helped us out when we were raising the money to come here.”

“How did they do that?”

“They’re both photography students, Gou is a year behind Kisumi, and she had the idea of making a…” Rin hesitates and Sousuke raises his eyebrows. “A calendar.”

“A calendar? Of what?”

“Of… us. The team. Photos of the team” Sousuke’s eyes widen in realisation. Before he could comment, though, Rin explains himself.

“Not like naked or whatever! Get your head out of the gutter, you perv!” He sits up and glares at Sousuke.

Sousuke laughs at his embarrassment. “I didn’t think that.” He lied. He did think that. Part of him hoped it was that because he wanted to see it.

Rin looks at him with suspicion written all over his face but doesn’t argue. “What was the theme, then?” Sousuke pulls him back to him and Rin reluctantly lays on top of the other boy again.

“Mainly candid moments of the team practicing: hanging out, swimming, stretching…” Sousuke chuckles at that and Rin punches him lightly on the chest. “It was supposed to be kind of a joke. We weren’t expecting it to sold out, let alone in like two days. We had to make more and raised more money than we needed to pay for our stay here so, as a thanks for their help, the team invited them and paid for both their plane tickets."

“That was nice of you all.” Sousuke places his hand on Rin’s chin and raises the boy’s head so he can kiss him.

They share a few more lazy kisses, talk, tuck themselves under the covers - hidden from the world - until it’s almost noon and Sousuke whispers that he needs to leave, against Rin’s lips. Rin whines and hugs him tightly but eventually lets go, understanding that Sousuke needs to go back to his family eventually. It takes them a while to get out of bed but they promise to meet later that afternoon at the beach, because Sousuke wants show Rin to a place not many people know about.

They get dressed and Rin puts his hair in a low ponytail as an attempt to contain the mess his hair had become while their were rolling around in bed. He checks if the coast is clear to avoid any confrontations - no matter how well intentioned - and accompanies Sousuke to the door. He wraps his arms around Sousuke’s neck one last time as they kiss - tongues already very familiar with the inside of each other's mouths - and Sousuke reciprocates the gesture as he hugs Rin’s waist.

Rin watches Sousuke leave for a few seconds and then closes the door.

“ _Can you feel the love tonight…_ ” Rin hears someone singing behind him and rolls his eyes because he knows perfectly well who it is before he turns around.

" _For I can't help..._ ” Kisumi is leaning on the kitchen counter wearing sweatpants, hair completely dishevelled - competing with Rin’s - with a sly grin on his face. “ _...falling in love with you..._ ” He continues to sing as Rin approaches.

“Are you done?” Rin walks by him to make a cup of coffee, but Kisumi grabs him, a hand on his waist, another grabbing Rin’s hand and forces the increasingly annoyed redhead to waltz with him. “ _All you need is love! Pa-pararara!_ ” Rin can’t hold back a laugh at that but he still kicks Kisumi in the shin to free himself from his friend and hopefully shut him up. Kisumi laughs, clearly not hurt, but he does stops singing.

“Oh, but I had so much more prepared!” He fake whines.

“Yeah, well, sing it to Asahi. I’m sure he’ll love it.” Rin finally reaches the coffee and pours a large amount into a mug before drinking it, black.

“He would, but he’s sleeping. I wore him out.”

Rin stops mid sip and then proceeds. “I didn’t need to know _that_ …” 

“What about you, huh?” The pink haired boy stretches on top of the counter enough to meet Rin’s face and rest his chin on his palm.

“What _about_ me?” Rin doesn’t meet his gaze and takes another sip.

“Oh come on! What happened with tall, dark and brooding?”

“Nothing happened. We slept together.” Kisumi opens his mouth, but Rin interjects. “ _Just_ slept.”

Kisumi doesn’t close his mouth.

“What?” Rin faces his friend.

“Nothing, nothing! It’s just… That’s sweet.”

Rin wasn’t expecting that reaction and blushes, looking at his coffee. “Well, he's sweet…” He can’t help but smile as he thinks of Sousuke again. That wasn’t all he was. He was gentle, funny, the most handsome human being he’d ever met and he made him feel safe and… loved. It all felt so different...

Kisumi grins at him and rests his chin in both of his palms. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

The only response Rin can manage is a shrug and he takes another sip, still smiling to himself. 

Before Kisumi can interrogate him even further, they hear steps outside the kitchen window. Both boy’s walk over to see who it is and immediately freeze.

Haru is walking back home from somewhere ( _they didn’t even know he left!_ ) hand-in-hand with another boy, who Kisumi recognises as Sousuke’s missing kin. Rin’s jaw drops open when Haru leans up on his toes and pecks Makoto on the lips before murmuring something to the boy and turning to the door. When Haru opens the door, Rin and Kisumi scramble around the kitchen, trying to find a "natural pose”, so the boy wouldn't notice they were prying on him. Haru gives them a flat stare and keeps walking towards his bedroom like nothing happened. Rin runs to him before he reaches the door. 

“Good morning Haru.” Rin is now next to Haru, hands behind his back, sly smile on his face. Haru blinks at him: he's having none of it.

“I’m going to bed.” Haru walks in his room and reaches for the door.

“It’s noon! You didn’t sleep? Where have you been?” Rin stops him from closing the door.

“It’s none of your business, _mom_.” Rin frowns at him. Haru sighs. He knows he won’t be left alone unless he tell his overprotective friend something. “I was with the guy you just saw, - yes you did - his name is Makoto. I wanted to leave the party to see the ocean. He came with me to the beach. We were there all night. That’s all you’re getting. Move.” With that, Haru successfully closes his bedroom door, leaving Rin in the hallway with all sort of questions and scenarios swimming inside his head.

* * *

Sousuke stands in front of the house and sighs, preparing himself for what’s to come once he opens the door. He's about to place his hand on the doorknob when suddenly the door burst open and his mother is standing in front of him, glaring. Sousuke swallows, _hard_ , and opens his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by his mother, who puts her finger up in front of his face.

“I know you’re sorry. I don't need to know where you’ve been or whom you’ve been with. I just need to know if you’re okay and that you won’t do it again.”

Sousuke blinks at first and then gives a firm nod.

“Okay, then.” Sophia takes a step forward to give his son a tight hug and before letting go whispers in his ear. “Were you safe?”

Sousuke frowns at first, trying to figure out what his mother meant by that. Was she asking if he was in danger at some point? “Hum… yes…?”

She backs away a little but keeps her hand on his shoulders, staring into his eyes with a serious face. He stares back, confused. Did he not look safe?

“I’m asking if you were... _careful_ ” She rephrases it and raises her eyebrows.

Sousuke stiffens under his mothers knowing look and stutters out. “I-I didn’t, we didn’t , w-what…?” He covers his hand with his face. It’s not like he’s never talked about this kind of thing with his parents, to some degree. They even knew he was gay and “ _sexually active_ ” or whatever - he wasn’t a kid anymore. But his mother had never been so… straightforward about it. 

Apparently she was able to make some sense of the gibberish her son spewed out, because she seems much more relaxed, smiling sweetly at him. “Oh honey, you don’t need to be embarrassed. I know you’re a responsible young man. I just needed to make sure.” She grabs his cheeks and pulls him to her level. “So you didn’t do anything but it was a boy that turned your head into mush and forget everything and everyone for a night, right?”

Sousuke frowned at her mother for putting it like that but nodded. “How did you know?”

“I’m your mother, I know everything.” He deepens his frown. “Also, you have some pretty red marks on your neck.” She winks.

Sousuke’s face and ears turn red in a fraction of a second and he tries to wriggle his way out his mother’s hold so he can hide or run, or both. 

Sophia beams at him. “Uuuh! Who is he? Do I know him? When do I get to meet him?” She inquires, without letting go of her son.

He sighs. “What happened to _I don't need to know where you’ve been or whom you’ve been with._?"

“Well I don’t _need_ to know but doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ to!” He glares at her. “Oh come on! You never tell me anything about the boys you date!”

Sousuke gives her a desperate look but he’s saved by a voice coming from inside the house, behind her. “Sophia.”

His mother turns her head, her hands still grabbing each side Sousuke's face, and look at her husband. “What?”

“Leave the poor boy alone.” Mitsugi says, trying to be stern but failing miserably because an amused smile is obvious on his lips. He puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her gently to him, making Sophia let go of their son. She frowns at him, halfheartedly, and Mitsugi kisses her cheek.

Sousuke gives his father a silent “Thank you.”as he walks by them - finally let inside the house - and goes straight for the bathroom to take a shower, without another word.

* * *

Sousuke manages to survive the teasing and questioning from his family during lunch with, leaving only with a minor headache. The fact that Makoto was in the same option he was - since apparently his "altar boy" cousin was gone all night too - helped his case tremendously because Makoto was much easier (and funnier) to get embarrassed.

He was counting the minutes up until the time to meet Rin again. When that time came he shouted something to his parents before slamming the door shut and running to the beach. He arrives at the spot and Rin isn’t there yet so he lies down on the dune, waiting for him.

Rin is on his way to meet Sousuke, silently cursing his friends for making him late. Apparently, Haru not being there taking the assertive initiative to feed everyone - hence making sure Haru would eat what _he_ wanted - meant that hell would break loose. First, each person had an opinion on what they should eat: meat, fish, vegetarian, they should cook something, they should go out to eat... Then, after finally deciding to eat in and what dish to cook, the problem was who would cook it and how: Asahi knew his grandmother’s recipe but no one trusted him to cook after Kisumi told a story where he set his stove on fire; Sei was used to cook for his brother and sister but didn’t know how to make what was chosen; there was a teammate that was a great cook, but spent the night with a girl he met at the party and was still away…

Rin was witnessing all of this, trying not to explode from frustration at this demonstration of utter incompetence, until he finally couldn’t take it anymore and gave a task for each of his teammates. It worked: Sei cooked, while Asahi gave instructions - and was forbidden to touch anything - and the rest of the team helped with prep and set the table. However, now he was late and he really didn’t want to be late because that meant that he would be away from Sousuke longer than he absolutely had to.

He sees Sousuke talking to an older man wearing a wetsuit halfway open and holding a surfboard. As Rin gets closer, they finish their conversation and the man waves goodbye as he walks away. The brunette notices the redhead and the smile he gives him makes Rin forget he was ever mad about anything at all. He smiles back and without really thinking about it, greets Sousuke with a kiss on the lips. Sousuke freezes for a second, but then returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy and lifts him a little bit off the ground. It's short and sweet, but it still leaves them both a little flushed when they part. They chuckle at each other’s reaction and Sousuke grabs Rin's hand before he starts walking. He explains they’ll still have to walk quite a bit and then swim a little before they reach the “hidden” spot he wants to show him. Rin assures him that that’s totally fine.

“Who was that man you were talking to?” Rin asks.

“Oh, that was Miguel. He's my surf instructor from when I was a kid."

Rin stops, still grabbing Sousuke’s hand, staring at him.

“You surf?” Rin aks, with a serious look on his face and makes Sousuke a little nervous.

“Uh… Yeah? A little.” 

Rin wraps his arms around Sousuke's waist and looks up at him, smirking. “I reeeeally want to see that.”

Sousuke laughs as he grabs Rin’s chin, so he can meet his lips and kisses the boy. “Do you now?”

Rin nods his head affirmatively. “Yup. That’s really sexy.” He makes small shapes on Sousuke’s lower back with his fingers.

The taller boy kisses him again, this time so a low groan doesn’t escape his mouth. 

* * *

After walking along the rocks, stopping a few times to observe the life in those tiny pools of sea water, they reach a point where they have to swim a small portion of the way. They jump in the water fully clothed - although thankfully they were both wearing swimming trunks - and swim with Sousuke leading the way. Two minutes later, they arrive at this tiny, hidden beach: the sand is covered with dark grey and white rocks, going from massive to really small; there are spaces where the water doesn’t reach the shore because of the plains of rocks, covered by seaweed, and when it did reach the shore, it formed inviting little entrances into the ocean; and at the very end of the beach, a tall cave at the bottom of the cliff.

The two boys strip their t-shirts and walk over to the cave. It isn’t very deep, but it’s scale is impressive, almost menacing. Sousuke watches Rin’s face while he’s examining his surroundings. When the redhead notices he’s being watched, he turns to Sousuke and grins at him. Sousuke closes the gap between them and grabs Rin’s waist. The smaller boy looks up at him, meeting Sousuke halfway when he bends down to press his lips against Rin's. 

They'd kissed before but this is the first time it feels more passionate. They're confident enough to thoroughly explore each others mouths. Sousuke places his hand on the back of Rin’s head and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. His other hand reaching towards Rin’s back and wrapping around his waist, tight. Rin feels the wetness tingling at the tip of his tongue and opens his mouth. They can feel every inch of skin touching the other with an acute intensity, which is driving Sousuke completely wild. Rin isn’t holding onto his wits too well himself, apparently, considering the way his arms an legs are wrapping themselves around Sousuke’s body, bringing him impossibly closer.

The taller boy reaches for Rin’s thighs, pulling them up, and the boy wraps his legs around Sousuke’s waist. Their semi hard-ons are impossible to go unnoticed in this position and they make close contact for the first time. Rushes of pleasure run throughout their entire bodies and tiny breathless moans escape the redhead's mouth as they grind against each other. Although this is the best position to be in ever, Sousuke begins to worry he won’t be able to stand upright for much longer - not necessarily from the weight, but because his legs feel like jelly since the moment their lips touched.

Just to be safe, Sousuke manoeuvres them, as gently as possible, for Rin to lay on the sand. When Sousuke pulls back, he almost comes right there and then, when he looks at the dishevelled state he has made of the boy in front of him. His maroon hair is spread out all over the sand around his head, his lips are red and swollen from kissing and biting and his chest is heaving up and down. Rin pouts and whines from the loss of contact. Sousuke smiles and obliges him, but instead of kissing the boy's lips, he targets his jawline, neck and collarbone. Tasting salt from the sea water and something he’d become addicted to, which was all Rin.

Rin is writhing and panting bellow him, making sounds that are growing increasingly needier and louder. They rub their covered erections increasing the speed and the pressure by the second, grinding against each other, using each other to chase their relief. Sousuke feels like he has never tried harder at anything in his life as to not come before Rin right now, but it gets increasingly more difficult when Rin licks the shell of his ear and bites his neck. Sousuke stops him by kissing him, _hard_ , so he can at least have the chance of making it, and closes his eyes so there’s no visual stimulation. He regrets _that_ decision when, right after, he misses the sight of Rin arching his back, stiffening beneath him as he cries out in pleasure into Sousuke’s mouth. It’s still like music to Sousuke's ears, though, and he follows and almost blacks out when he reaches his own climax.

They stay there, laying on the wet sand for a while, panting and recovering. Rin let’s out a small whine and Sousuke realises that he’s probably crushing him. He lies down on his side next to Rin without ever breaking physical contact. He showers Rin’s face with kisses. Short, sweet pecks on his forehead, cheeks, nose, lips and chin. Rin chuckles and licks the tip of Sousuke’s nose. The larger boy fake frowns at him and Rin only licks him again, this time on his cheek. Sousuke pinches Rin’s ass in retaliation and the boy squirms away from him and jumps to his feet before running towards the water and jumping in.

Sousuke sits up, staring at the spot where Rin disappeared. The redhead comes back to the surface, smiling.

“Come on!” He calls out.

Sousuke shakes his head, smiling, as he starts to stand up. He was so comfortable holding Rin in the sand, feeling his skin and kissing him senseless, with the warm sun beaming down on them. They were almost dry, too.

He’s pulled away from his thoughts, however, when a wet fabric slaps him right on the face. He looks down and recognises the offending object as Rin’s swimming trunks. _What the..._ He raises his head, a blush starting to sprout on his cheeks, and looks at the little demon in front of him, submerged in water up to his stomach. Rin is grinning as he thrusts his hand out in his direction, palm up, and jerks a finger at himself, beckoning Sousuke over. He winks before diving underwater again.

_He… is going to be the death of me_ , Sousuke thinks before walking towards the water and reaching to take his own trunks off.

Once the water reaches his hips, he takes his swimwear off and makes sure it lands on the sand - so it's not taken by the sea and he’s forced to go back stark naked. As soons as he turns his head, soft lips meet his. Instinctively, Sousuke hugs Rin's waist with both arms and brings him closer. Sousuke's tongue explores every inch of the inside of Rin's mouth, Rin bites Sousuke's lower lip, making the brunette groan and he tightens his grip. Sousuke grabs Rin’s naked ass with both hands and when smaller boy moans into his mouth, it goes right to Sousuke’s dick. It’s not the best place for a heated make-out session, being thrown off balance every now and then by a wave, but their need for each other makes them keep going.

They break apart eventually, mainly to come out for air and make sure they don’t drown or are taken by the current. Their chests heaving, mouths parted and blushes spread all over their faces and bodies. Sousuke feels like he’s smiling like an idiot but it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters besides the gorgeous boy in front of him, who is looking at him through his long dark lashes.

“What?” Rin asks, still a little breathless.

"You're beautiful."

Rin's eyes widen at first but he immediately turns his head, embarrassed. 

Sousuke laughs at the boy's reaction - they were alone, holding each other in the ocean, _naked_ (by his initiative by-the-way), a minute ago were sucking each others faces into oblivion and ten minutes ago were rubbing their dicks against each others bodies, bringing them to mind-shattering orgasms - and the boy gets shy from a simple compliment.

Rin frowns at him for laughing and tries to bring Sousuke down underwater by jumping on him. Sousuke, being much taller and heavier doesn't move and inch and smirks before grabbing Rin with both hands on his narrow waist and throwing him forward, right into the next wave.

Rin comes up for air, spluttering, looking every bit like a (very cute) wet cat, with his long hair all over his face. Rin’s glaring at him and Sousuke laughs once again, closing his eyes for a second. That is enough for Rin to dive underwater and swim in his direction. The movement of the waves make it difficult for Sousuke to find Rin in the water and suddenly his entire body goes stiff, when feels sharp teeth bitting his left buttcheek.

"Ah! You little shit!"

Sousuke turns around, grabs Rin by the shoulders before he can swim away, and pulls the redhead to the surface, so he can glare at him right into the boy's crimson eyes.

Rin is smiling at him and Sousuke attempts to make an offended expression, but the best he can manage is something resembling a pout. Rin tries to kiss him and Sousuke blows a raspberry onto the boy's closed lips, making Rin giggle against his mouth.


	6. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> *Warning: this chapter is rated Explicit | contains explicit sexual content.

It’s almost 20h when get back and even though the sun is still out, it's windy and starting to get cold and they’re both wet. Rin shivers when they’re leaving the main beach. 

“Come with me. You need to get dry and change your clothes.”

“No, Sousuke, it’s fine. The house is not that far away.”

“Rin, I’m not letting you get sick. My house is _right here_.” He points at the house in front of them. “Please. You don’t need to meet anyone. Trust me, I’ll do my best to hide you from those maniacs.”

Rin laughs. “You don’t need to hide me. It’s not that I don’t want to meet them, I just don't want to bother you."

Sousuke kisses him. “You’ll never be bother me.” He grabs Rin’s hand. “Come on.”

Rin shrugs and allows Sousuke to guide him. Contrary to what Rin was expecting, they don’t walk towards the front door. Instead, Sousuke guides them through the back gate and they reach the yard which, to Rin’s surprise, has two large tents mounted on the ground. The brunette opens one of them and signals Rin to get in.

Rin does, with a suspicious look on his face. He only has to duck his head a little to get in and can almost stand straight once inside. Rin looks around and sees a mattress on the floor, a pile of books and magazines next to it, along with a laptop, and a large backpack full of clothes. There’s also a rug in the middle, on which he sits down as Sousuke comes in.

“You’re room is a tent?”

“Uh… Yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Not enough room.”

“Cool! I went camping like once in my life, but I really liked it.” Rin inspects his surroundings in more detail. "You fall asleep listening to the ocean, right? I always leave my window open because of that. Do you get cold?”

Sousuke smiles affectionately at the boy in front of him. “No, not really. It gets really warm in the morning though. I have to get out before 10am.”

“Oh, well that’s not too bad. You shouldn’t sleep too much anyways.”

Sousuke chuckles at Rin’s assertiveness. “Morning person, are you?”

Rin grins at him. “I take it that you’re not.”

Sousuke’s response is a peck on top of Rin’s head. “I’m gonna get you a towel.” 

He manages to get inside the house unnoticed, goes to the closet in the hallway and grabs two towels. He's is sprinting in the direction of the backdoor when he hears his father.

“Hey son, didn’t know you were back.” Mitsugi sits on the sofa with a book in his hands.

“Ah, hey, yeah I just got back.”

His father puts his book down when he gets a proper look at Sousuke: fully clothed and drenched. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” _I just have a soaked, beautiful boy in my “room”._ "I’m just gonna change. I… went to that beach we found and lost track of time.” _Good job, you didn't lie._

“Alright…” His father says. Sousuke starts walking. “Your mother, uncle and a few other are coming back any minute with the groceries.” Mitsugi adds, subtly.

The boy stops, mumbles a “Thanks.” and dashes back outside.

When he gets in, Rin is lying on the ground, reading one of Sousuke’s sports magazines. Sousuke hands him the towel before rummaging through his backpack to find something for the boy to wear. He grabs a t-shirt and sweatpants that have strings on them, so they could fit Rin’s smaller frame.

“Thank you.” Rin says. He examines the clothes given to him. “I’m going commando then.” The redhead says with an amused tone, grinning.

“Oh, right.” Sousuke starts to turn around but Rin stops him.

“I’m kidding! I don’t mind. It’s just to go back home. Unless _you_ mind. They’re your pants.”

“Believe me, I don’t.”

“Alright then.” Rin jumps to his feet and remembers to lower his head, so it doesn’t hit the top of the tent, and starts to undress.

Sousuke begins to do the same but does essentially nothing because he keeps ogling the other boy.

“You need any help, over there?” Sousuke didn’t even noticed that Rin was staring back at him. Without needing an answer, Rin gets closer to Sousuke and grabs the hem of his damp t-shirt. The brunette swallows but lets the redhead pull the shirt over his head. Once it hits the ground with a wet slap, Rin drops to his knees and starts kissing down Sousuke’s torso. The tanned skin is damp but it’s warm and it tastes like salt water and sweat and Rin lets out a quiet, low moan as he licks between the boy's abs. Sousuke stands still and closes his eyes, trying to focus on not making loud noises. It’s no small task though: the half naked boy on his knees in front of him is pretty distracting.

Rin reaches for the waistband of his swim trunks and pulls them just a little bit down, enough to expose the area of skin between his abdomen and groin and lick him there, making Sousuke shudder. The redhead proceeds to bite and lick his hip bone and then moving on to the other as he pulls his shorts down - oh so slowly - exposing more naked skin inch by inch.

When dark curls start to make an appearance, Rin bites his lower lip and looks up at Sousuke, who has his eyes shut, brows furrowed in concentration. Rin’s lips curl into a smile and he continues his trail of kisses, but as his lips are about reach what both of them what them to reach, they hear a voice outside and both boys freeze.

Sousuke’s uncle, Makoto's father yells something in Italian and Sousuke buries him face in his hands in frustration. Rin can only understand Sousuke’s name in the beginning of the sentence.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He mumbles to himself. "Si! Arrivo, zio!” Sousuke answers with his face still buried in his hands.

Rin ignores the way his dick twitched at Sousuke speaking Italian. “What is it?” 

Sousuke adjusts his shorts with a defeated look on his face. “They’re telling me to help with the groceries.”

“Oh.” Rin relaxes a bit. With all this yelling in Italian he though something serious was going on.

“Yeah, hum… _Shit_ , sorry.”

“Sousuke, it’s fine, I’ll leave. I have to surveil dinner anyways. Lunch was almost a disaster.”

Sousuke kisses Rin’s lips softly before letting the boy properly change his clothes. He didn’t look this time, because the priority right now is getting out of the tent without a major boner. Although, seeing Rin in his clothes didn’t help his situation at all. Sousuke searches for a longer t-shirt and adds a hoodie just to be safe.

Sousuke makes sure no family member is around and they both get out with Sousuke leading the way. As they sprint, turning the corner to get to the gate, Sousuke collides with an equally tall and broad body. One shrieks and the other groans as both of bodies fall to the ground. Rin escapes unharmed and just looks with wide eyes at both boys on the floor.

“Sousuke?” Makoto whines. “What...?” His eyes travel from his cousin to the boy standing behind him. “Oh! Hello!” Makoto gives Rin one of his precious smiles even though he’s still sitting on the floor.

Rin gives an amused smile back and once he’s done helping Sousuke up, he stretches his hand out to his cousin. “Hello. You must be Makoto.” He already knew for a fact he was, but still.

“Uh, yeah!” He grabs Rin’s hand and stands up. “How do you...?”

“Sousuke talked about you!” Rin says, maybe a bit too quickly.

“Right.” He smiles gently. “Sousuke talked about you too. You’re Rin.”

Rin smirks at Sousuke, who’s standing next to him, looking in a different direction.

“We need to go.” Sousuke places his hand on Rin’s hip, gently.

“Sousuke?”

A woman with tanned skin, long, dark, wavy hair, wearing an off-white dress, walks into the yard, next to the tents and turns her head, catching the three boys. Her eyes are the same colour as Sousuke’s and Rin realises right away that she’s the boy's mother. He tenses a little and curses himself for looking the way he is right now: wearing her son’s enormous clothes _and he didn’t even want to think about the state of hair…_

She however couldn’t look happier as she practically skipped her way over to Rin, ignoring her son and nephew, and grabbed his hands

“Oh, look at you! You’re gorgeous!” She kisses him once on each cheek and Rin is positive his cheeks have never been so red in his life. “I knew you existed but Sousuke didn’t even tell me your name!”

“Mom…” Sousuke starts but stops the second his mother glares at him.

“Oh-uh, I…” Rin stutters. _He was definitely caught off guard, here..._ "Matsuoka Rin. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to see you too!” She’s beaming. "You’re staying for dinner, yes?” It was obviously a rhetorical question because she's already pulling Rin by the hand, inside the house. Sousuke just sighs and follows because he know he can’t win against his mother and Makoto chuckles to himself, walking next to his cousin. 

Sousuke manages to grab Rin back before the boy gets swarmed by family members.

“Are you okay? You don’t have to stay, I can get you out of this.” _Not sure how, but he would._

“Yeah it’s fine, don’t worry.” He smiles. "I was just shocked. You’re mother is very nice.”

Sousuke refrains from adding any more adjective to describe her and they walk inside the living room. As expected, Rin is surrounded in a matter of seconds. He’s never been kissed so many times in the cheeks by strangers. Mostly from the women but a few of the men too. He tries not to blush too much, but the heat he feels on his cheeks tells him he’s failing miserably. Sousuke stands next to him the whole time, warning his family not to go out of line.

During dinner, Sousuke is pleasantly surprised: his family isn't being too obnoxious, but most of all because Rin gets more and more relaxed as time goes by and Sousuke notices that the boy is more comfortable with this kind of thing than he ever could be. Rin is very polite towards to everyone, but not too much so that he’s distant. His gentle smile while he’s answering all kinds of questions makes Sousuke want to hold his hand under the table. And he would, if he wasn’t forced to sit two people away from Rin, because apparently, he was being " _overly protective_ " and had a " _threatening look on his face_ ”.

After dinner and a bunch of kisses later, Rin is allowed to go back to his house and Sousuke takes him there. Sophia hugs Rin and tells him to come back anytime. Sousuke takes Rin back home and when they get to the door, none of them feel like releasing the other.

"Do you want to-" Rin starts.

"Yup." Sousuke kisses him _hard_ , and Rin giggles. The redhead fumbles with the lock, Sousuke's lips (and sometimes teeth) still on his, making the task much more difficult but _oh_ so enjoyable. He finally manages to open the door and they almost topple over one another, tangled in each other. The very intense smell of weed fills their nostrils, making them stop kissing. They look around and find Kisumi, Asahi, Nagisa, Rei, Sei, Momo and Gou, sitting on the middle of the living room, looking at them. The majority of the faces staring and them are expressing amusement, with the exception of Sei, who still isn't very happy about this whole _situation,_ and Rei, who seems embarrassed _for_ them. 

"Why, good evening!" Kisumi smirks at them.

"Jesus Christ guys, it smells like a freakin' summer festival in here!" Rin ignores his embarrassment and focuses on scolding his friends instead.

"What? We opened a window!" Asahi talks with his mouth full of brownie and points do the window leading to the patio.

Rin pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

"Want some, Sousuke?" Gou lifts the tray of brownies in his direction.

"Uh, no thank you."

"Don't be fooled by my brothers reaction. After his high school graduation he got _sooo_ _high_ that-" She can't finish the sentence because Rin tackles his sister and wraps around her, with his hand covering her mouth. Sousuke laughs and decides to coax that story out of Rin later.

"Sou-chan, come sit next to me!" Nagisa smiles and pats a pillow next to him on the floor.

Sousuke complies. "Where the hell have _you_ been?" He ruffles the blond's wavy hair.

"Here! I haven't left." He wraps his arms around Rei's neck and gives him a loud smooch. Rei stiffens and his whole face turns red in a matter of seconds.

Time goes by and Sousuke feels much more comfortable in this sort of environment, the opposite of the night before. There’s a much more relaxed mood, much fewer people, and they can actually hear each other. He likes Rin's friends. Even Sei, surprisingly, who in the beginning was way too silent and too observant of Sousuke's every move, but eventually relaxed and seemed like the type of guy Sousuke could see himself being friends with. In the future, maybe.

Somehow, the conversation takes a turn and for some reason now they're sharing the stories of how they lost their virginity. Nagisa is the first to share his story, in way too much detail. Kisumi and Gou, especially, seem way too interested in what the blond boy is saying. Sousuke, who had already listened to this story way too many times, drinks his tea, unphased. Asahi is forced to share next and he only disclosures that it was with Kisumi and that " _it was... really nice_ ". Kisumi kisses his cheek and a sweeping _awwww_ fills the room.

"What about you Rin-chan?" Nagisa suddenly turns to Rin, who was hoping to go unnoticed.

"Oh, no I... It's really not-"

"It's not _what_?" Kisumi yelps with a hand in his heart, with an offended expression. "It was beautiful!"

Sousuke is very confused and he can see that he's not the only one. "I didn't mean-" Rin starts.

"Well, if he won't tell his story, I'll just share mine!" The pink haired boy ignores Rin and turns to the group. Sousuke glances at Rin, who looks a little uncomfortable. "So here's the thing: me and Rin went to the same schools since kindergarten. On our junior year of high school, everyone around us was either having sex or wanted to have sex. We decided to lose our virginity just to get it over with and promised to have sex with someone before the end of the first semestre. I pretty much knew I was into guys but I had sex with a girl that confessed to me anyways... Well, I'm not sure it counts as sex if you panic and scream "I'M GAY" right before the actual... _sex part_." The group giggles and Kisumi proceeds. "Rin, here, had a similar experience and he too confirmed he was _absolutely, no shadow of a doubt,_ a raging homossexual. Righ?" Kisumi smirks at Rin, who just gives him a flat stare. "Anyways, after some though - not a lot to be honest - we decided to lose our "gay" virginity to each other!"

Sei chokes on his drink and Sousuke's eyes open wide. Asahi apparently already knew this piece of information because he keeps eating his third brownie, unphased.

Nagisa is ecstatic. "Oh wow! How was it?"

"It was cute! A little awkward, of course." He chuckles as he seems to remember something. "We had a laptop right next to the bed playing gay porn to help us figure out how to prep each other properly." 

"Kisumi..." Rin's ears are as red as his hair as he buries his head in a pillow.

"What? We were tiny and adorable!"

"Who did what?" Nagisa asks.

"Nagisa-kun, don't you think that's asking for too much information-?" Rei interjects.

"We switched." Kisumi answers immediately. "We didn't know what we liked, so the solution was to try everything."

"I'm so jealous! I wish _I_ had a friend to do that with in high school!" Nagisa pouts a little and then leans on Kisumi again with the same curious eyes. "Did you date each other after that?"

"No, we both knew we wouldn't work out as boyfriends. Stayed best friends, though, right Rin-Rin?" Kisumi bats his eyelashes at his maroon haired friend, who slides the pillow just enough to glare at him. Kisumi crawls around the coffee table to reach Rin, who starts to crawl away from him but is caught and his pink haired friend starts to shower him with kisses all over his face and only stops when they're both laughing out loud. Starting to get out of breath, Rin lightly pushes Kisumi off him and stands up, looking completely dishevelled.

"On that note. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight" Instinctively, Rin stretches his arm towards Sousuke, who grabs his hand and stands up as well, happy to leave before it's his turn. They ignore the discontented comments as they walk away.

Once they're in his room, Rin turns to Sousuke. "Do you want to sleep here again tonight?" Rin speaks quietly, his head down and playing with the hem of the taller boy's shirt.

Sousuke smiles and pushes Rin's chin up so he can kiss him tenderly. Rin takes that as a yes - since the boy didn't answer with actual words - and looks at Sousuke, contentment clearly visible on his bright ruby eyes.

When Rin heads to the bathroom, Sousuke remembers to warn his parents that he’s not coming home. He receives a text from his mother with a wink emoji and a red heart. He shakes his head at the screen, but there's a small grin on his face. He's almost asleep on top of the covers when Rin arrives and asks him if he wants to take a shower too. At that moment he realises that he is in fact sticky, has sand in uncomfortable places and his hair is hard from the salt water. He accepts the offer and kisses Rin on his away out the door.

When he gets back Rin is already sleeping on his side, his knees to his chest, on top of the covers. He's wearing underwear and the t-shirt that Sousuke took off before his shower and his maroon hair is wet, the long strands spread all over the white bedsheets and covering half of his face. Sousuke feels his heart swell with fondness at the endearing sight. He slips into his boxer briefs and closes the window so Rin doesn’t catch a cold. Then he crawls to bed and tucks the smaller boy inside the covers before lying beside him. Sousuke falls quickly into a deep sleep with his nose buried in Rin’s fragrant hair.

* * *

When Rin wakes up it’s still early, but he doesn’t feel sleepy. He looks at the boy in front of him and grins. Sousuke is still sleeping like a rock and has a serious case of bed hair (Rin hasn’t looked at himself in the mirror yet, but he thinks that he's probably in no place to judge). The redhead brushes his lips on Sousuke’s cheek, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, and gets out of bed. He decides to go for a run, since he skipped that part of his daily routine yesterday. Not that he’s complaining. Much more important stuff were going on yesterday.

Rin opens his bedroom door an hour and a half later and chuckles when he sees that Sousuke hasn’t moved an inch since he left. He grabs his towel and heads for the bathroom to take another shower.

Once he’s dressed in a clean pair of short boxer briefs, Rin crawls back to bed and nuzzles his nose in the space between Sousuke’s jaw and neck. He waits for an reaction, nothing happens. If he couldn’t see the rise and fall of Sousuke’s chest he’d think the boy was dead.

“Sou…” He whines softly and kisses the brunette’s neck. He nips his ear lobe when the boy doesn’t respond again.

Sousuke groans and catches Rin off guard when the brunette wraps his arms around him and he’s suddenly pulled down. The larger boy hugs Rin’s abdomen, spooning the redhead. Rin whines a little at first but is quick to recognise defeat and snuggles into Sousuke’s body, falling back asleep. 

Sousuke wakes up an hour later with the smell of cherry blossoms filling his nose. He squeezes gently the body in his arms and opens his eyes. Rin’s hair is damp, his skin is especially soft and his whole body smells clean. Sousuke breaths heat into the shell of Rin's ear and the boy shivers.

“Are you awake?” Sousuke's voice is deep, husky, and it sends all kind of signals to Rin’s crotch.

Rin purrs. “I am _now_ …”

Sousuke starts to kiss and suck the skin down Rin’s neck and up again, while his hands feel every inch of exposed skin on the redhead's torso. Rin reaches one arm around them to grab Sousuke’s ass and the brunette brushes one finger on Rin’s nipple. Rin shivers and let’s out quiet moan. Sousuke takes that as approval to maneuver the boy on top of him, and kiss his way down to Rin's chest. He catches a nipple between his lips and begins to suck and lick there too. Rin doesn’t push him away, on the contrary, he straddles Sousuke and arches his back, making his chest more accessible. Sousuke can hear how fast Rin's heart is beating and he smiles to himself.

“Sousuke…” Rin moans and grabs a handful of dark hair.

When he’s done with both nipples, Sousuke searches for Rin’s mouth again and they share breathless open mouth kisses. He slides his hands underneath Rin’s underwear and gently kneads his cheeks, pushing the boy’s hips down as he moves up, establishing a steady rhythm between the two. After a while, this becomes unbearable for the both of them and Rin is the one to take the initiative to move this along. He breaks the kiss, reaches for the bedside table, stretching on top of Sousuke, and takes out two items. 

If Sousuke wasn’t sure where this was going before, he is _now_.

“Is this ok?” Rin whispers as he kisses and bites down from Sousuke’s jaw to his neck.

As a response, Sousuke flips them over, so that the smaller boy is laying on his back, and places one hand on each side of Rin’s head. Pleasantly surprised and aroused by the show of dominance, Rin bends his knees and spreads his legs further to let the other boy's waist to settle between his thighs. Sousuke lunges down to claim every part of the boy’s body he can with his mouth, as he thrusts his clothed crotch into Rin’s.

The redhead is deliciously vocal and responsive and Sousuke finds himself trying to extract the most amount of moans, whimpers, scratches and shivers, as he possibly can.

“S-Sousuke a-ah! Get naked. Now!” Rin essentially pushes Sousuke off him, so he’s sitting up and the brunette is on his knees. He slides Sousuke’s underwear down his body and stops there, mouth watering, staring at the newly revealed crotch for a few seconds until Sousuke starts to shift uncomfortably.

“Rin.” He calls.

The redhead finally looks up at the other’s face. “Sorry. I’m just... pleasantly surprised.”

“You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Well yeah but not _like this_ … in all it’s glory.” Rin smirks and swipes two finger up Sousuke’s length, from his balls to the tip. 

Sousuke lets out a low groan as his whole body shivers and a slight panic starts brewing in his head because he didn’t realise he was this close to bursting. 

It doesn’t stop him, however, from pushing the redhead back on the mattress, grabbing the hem of Rin's shorts and pulling them down, off his legs. Instead of staring and touching, he takes it one step further and leans forward, mimicking Rin’s previous move, only now with his tongue. Clutching his pillow with one hand and Sousuke’s hair with the other, Rin makes all kinds of adorable noises as Sousuke keeps licking and kissing up and down, until he eventually puts the half of the length in his mouth and sucks him there. Rin’s hips hoist up a bit instinctively and Sousuke uses his large hand to steady him.

“Mmhf… S-sou stop, stop.” Rin begs. Sousuke complies, after giving one last long lick from the bottom to the top. 

He then grabs the previously ignored bottle of the flavoured water-based lube, spreads some on his fingers and reaches between Rin’s thighs. He looks at Rin, waiting for approval and Rin only manages to give a shivering nod. Sousuke leans down to kiss Rin and the redhead immediately grabs onto his neck and shoulder, eagerly returning the kiss as Sousuke pushes one finger inside him and swirls around a little, still at the entrance. Rin squirms, getting used to the feeling and Sousuke starts to kiss down his body so that’s his face is between the boy’s open thighs again. But instead of reaching for Rin’s length, he adds his tongue to where is finger currently is.

Rin produces a startled yelp, tries to keep his hips still and places his arm on top of his mouth, to keep him from being too loud - they were inside a house full of people and he knew from experience, since his room was right next to Kisumi’s, that the walls were paper thin. Sousuke feels encouraged and he kind of needed that, especially because he’s never done this before, but the urge popped into his head when he saw that this particular area was as hairless and smooth like the rest of Rin’s body. He tries to remember what he read about it and divides his tongue duty between hole and the hypersensitive area around it, makes zigzags, spirals, gives vertical licks, long strokes, tickles the hole with just the tip of his tongue and then thrusts his tongue in as deep as it can go. Meanwhile, Rin has given up a long time ago to keep his hips still and is thrusting down on the other boy’s tongue and his arm is throbbing since he's bitting it so hard to keep quiet.

“Okay, okay, _fuck_ , I’m good! Sou!"

Sousuke thinks will never get tired of admiring his handiwork as he looks down at the state he’s made of Rin: flushed cheeks, messy hair, long, lean, legs spread out and hands clutching the sheets of the bed, next to his head. Sousuke feels overwhelmed seeing him like that. With one quick move, he hoists Rin upwards, pulling him into his lap and turning so that his own back is resting on the headboard.

Rin kisses Sousuke and all he can taste is cherry flavoured lube. They tangle themselves in each others bodies, their naked lengths rubbing against each other, before Rin lifts himself to his knees and lines Sousuke’s cock to his hole. They look into each others eyes, both silently asking for permission, and Rin starts to slowly sit on Sousuke. Both of them hiss at the feeling. Sousuke can _feel_ Rin, all of him, shaping to the intrusion, tight, wet, and smooth like silk and he squeezes the boy’s hips, maybe a little to roughly, to keep him from rutting upwards. A breathy, long moan, resembling a whine, escapes the redhead when he feels Sousuke’s length completely buried inside him. The next step is to move, but they stay like that, panting, with their sweaty foreheads pressing against each other. Sousuke pushes Rin’s hair away of his face and kisses him, softly, his tongue brushing along the redhead’s lower lip before entering his mouth. He starts to move first, pushing upwards into Rin’s body, testing the boy's sensitivity. Rin pushes down and Sousuke takes that as a sign that he can go a little faster, although he keeps a steady, slow, rhythm.

“I won’t break, you know”. Rin whispers and licks behind his ear.

Sousuke’s smirk is wicked as his hands seize Rin’s hips to jerk him down and grind up into him. Rin gasps and steadies himself by holding onto Sousuke’s broad shoulder. This also puts him in the perfect position to bounce on Sousuke’s dick, going down when the brunette grinds up. Sousuke sees starts and gathers all of his strength not to come. He moves his hands from Rin’s hips to his ass and uses his hold to move the boy up and down his cock, going even deeper than before.

Rin screams when Sousuke brushes his prostate and all he manages to do is throw his head back, hands grasping Sousuke’s shoulders because the boy is rutting into him relentlessly. Rin’s mouth partially open as gasp and moans slip out in synch with the thrusting, his body trembling in Sousuke’s hold.

After that, it doesn’t take long until Rin clenches around Sousuke, his fingers dig into the boy's dark hair and his body shakes all over as he screams in pleasure. Sousuke makes sure he witnesses this event properly this time and is mesmerized by the sight of the boy coming. Rin's legs get too tired to keep on riding Sousuke in this position but the larger boy has enough strength to push them back so Rin is under him again - back arched, legs immediately wrapping around Sousuke’s waist - and he keeps thrusting hard into Rin, riding out his climax, right up until the spasms around his cock become too overwhelming and he spills inside Rin with a primal groan that vaguely resembles Rin's name, fucking the redhead until there’s no strength left in him either.

His forearms begin to tremble from holding his weight, trying not crush the boy beneath him and he eases himself out of Rin, slowly. Rin mewls in discomfort and Sousuke kisses his nose before lying down on his back and pulling the redhead partially on top of him. Rin snuggles further into Sousuke’s chest and raises his bent leg enough to that’s it rests above the other boy’s waist. They produce a satisfied sigh at the same time and then chuckle at their own synchrony. 

Sousuke is absent-mindedly running his palm up and down the boy’s leg again and Rin is showering Sousuke's chest with lazy kisses. Rin feels boneless and the warmth emanating from Sousuke’s body is making him want to melt. As he relaxes his body even more, a sensation in his… backside makes him freeze. Sousuke is about to fall back asleep when he feels Rin tense up. He looks down, but can’t see the boy’s face.

“What is it?"

Rin keeps silent and just points. Sousuke follows his finger and he freezes too when his eyes land on a very much forgotten box of condoms. 

“Uh… Ups.”

Rin lifts his head to look at the brunette and gives him a flat stare. “Ups?”

“I’m sorry, Rin. I completely forgot.” He looks embarrassed and Rin softens his expression.

“Yeah I did too… Obviously.” He sighs. “Do you know if you’re clean?”

“Yeah, I am. I got tested a few weeks before I came here.” He pauses. “And I obviously haven’t had sex with anyone while I’ve been here. Until now.” He smirks.

Rin smirks back and brushes a finger between Sousuke’s pecs. “Until now.” He repeats. “I’m clean too, by the way."

“Then there’s really no need for those.” The touches the offending box of condoms with his foot, pushing it a bit further away.

Rin raises one eyebrow at him. “That’s such a _guy_ think to say.”

“Like you don’t prefer to fuck without it.”

“Well, yeah, obviously! But now _I_ have to clean up, not you!”

“I can clean you up.” Sousuke suggests, voice low and smooth, as he pulls Rin up and sucks a sensitive spot in Rin's neck, making the boy shiver.

Rin submits to Sousuke’s touches with a satisfied grin. “Okay.” He purrs. 

* * *

Rin and Sousuke were at the swimming team house alone. It’s the middle of the afternoon and everyone is at the beach. They stayed behind to cuddle and enjoy each others company without anyone else around.

Rin and his team are two days away from going back to Tokyo. They're sad that he’s leaving but Sousuke has already decided that he is going back to Japan, instead of Italy. He had been considering it for a while - going to college in Japan - and now, with Rin in his life and _in Japan_ , the decision of where to go was never so easy to make. 

Rin was a little apprehensive at first, not wanting Sousuke to make a major life decision because of him, but Sousuke had successfully convinced him that this was something he probably would’ve done either way.

They only met less than two weeks, but the thought of not seeing each anymore after they went back to their normal lives, never crossed their minds.

Sousuke is laying on the couch with Rin stretched on top of him on his stomach, arms wrapped around the larger boy's neck. Sousuke places his hands on each side of the redhead's thighs, encasing the smaller frame in his huge hands and slowly runs his palms up, partially exposing Rin's body by lifting the material of his shorts, feeling the soft, pale skin, contrasting with his calloused and tanned palms. He feels his waist, ribs and when he gets to the upper part of his body, Sousuke affectionately squeezes Rin’s biceps, and gives peck on the top of his head, resting his lips on that spot for a few moments before sighing deeply.

“Teach me something in Italian.” Rin says with his head still resting on Sousuke’s chest.

“Okay. What?”

“Hum… Goodmorning.”

“Buongiorno.”

Rin lifts his head and looks at him with greedy eyes. "I’m going to make you speak Italian _all the time_.” He smirks.

Sousuke chuckles. “Then you won’t understand what I'm saying.”

“That’s why you’re teaching me. I’m a very good student.” He wiggles his hips and Sousuke slaps his ass before squeezing it and using his hold to push Rin further up and kiss him.

Rin breaks the kiss and Sousuke groans in discontentment. “How do you say kiss me?”

“Baciami.”

Rin does and then sits up, straddling Sousuke. “Okay, now say…Hello, my name is Sousuke.”

“I feel like I'm google translate.”

“Just do it!”

“Fine, fine. Ciao. Mi chiamo Sousuke.”

Rin looks very pleased. “Now say something else you would say to me if we were meeting for the first time.”

Sousuke thinks for a while and then smirks. “Sei bellissimo. Voglio fare l’amore con te.”

“What does that mean?” Rin looks suspicious.

“You’re beautiful. I would like to make love to you.”

Rin punches him lightly on the chest but Sousuke can see a blush on his cheeks. “Smooth. You ass. If you'd said that when we first met, I wouldn’t let you get anywhere near me after that."

Sousuke ignores him and brings Rin closer so that the redhead’s ear is next to his mouth and whispers: "Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata fino ad ora.”

Rin doesn’t know what he’s saying but the way he’s saying it is making his heart beat faster and his eyes start to water. Sousuke grabs RIn’s face, brings the boy's lips to his and then looks into his eyes, their noses touching.

“You’re the most wonderful thing that’s happened to me so far.” Tears are now rolling down Rin's cheeks and Sousuke brushes them with his thumbs. 

“Ti amo, Rin.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> I've really enjoyed writing by first fanfiction EVER. I love this two and I actually have a few more ideias so let's see if I actually write them...  
> Thank you so much for the kudos as comments. Sometime I would think if I should keep writing, but the thought that a few people were enjoying it, was enough to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far? Thank you so much!
> 
> If you feel like leaving a comment, please do! I'd love to read it!


End file.
